Un Embarazo Adolescente
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: bella es una chica de 17 años que queda embarasada de su novio edward de la misma edad, bella tiene mucho que aprender de esta nueva responsabilidad al lado de su novio y su familia y sobre todo tiene que parar los maltratos de su tia ....ExB
1. estoy embarazada

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia….

* * *

Estaba lloviendo, mientras conducía a la casa de mi novio, las lágrimas hacían su aparición en mi rostro. No sabia que decirle, no sabia que hacer ¿_como darle la noticia?_, yo estaba esperando un bebé de él, estaba embarazada tenía 15 días de embarazo, dios no es porque me desagrade la idea sino que no sé; que va a ser de mí si mi novio decide dejarme por eso. No tengo una mejor idea, voy a terminar con él y voy a desaparecer de aquí de Phoenix era lo mejor así él no lo sabría. Empecé a llorar más por lo que iba a hacer, mi novio es Edward Cullen él es dueño de grandes empresas (su familia pone a nombre de él sus empresas) y es adinerado, aunque nunca me ha importado su dinero, él siempre será él mismo, es demasiado romántico, sé que me ama lo que no sé como podría tomar este embarazo, somos de la misma edad ambos tenemos 17 años, somos muy jóvenes esto es un embarazo adolescente, así que mi decisión está tomada, cuando me di cuenta había llegado a su casa en la que vivía con sus padres, bajé del coche respire hondo y toque el timbre.

-Hola, Bella ¿que tienes? ¿Porque vienes así? ¿Que te paso?-pregunto Esme la madre de Edward abrazándome.

_-Nada importante-mentí-_Hola esta Edward ocupo hablar con él-cuando dije eso no pude evitar soltar mas lágrimas y sollozar.

-Bella me preocupas pasa cariño ¿quieres agua o un poco de refresco?-pregunto Esme maternalmente sollocé de nuevo.

-No solo vengo para hablar con Edward no me voy a tardar mucho-dije limpiándome algunas lágrimas en eso salio Emmett y Jasper.

-Hey Bell`s vienes a jugar con Edward de nuevo-dijo Emmett cuando me vio de espaldas-Bella ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así, estas herida?-pregunto alarmado.

-No es nada ocupo hablar con Edward, por favor ocupo que esto sea rápido-dije con un hilo de voz.

-Si cariño, ve arriba Edward se encuentra en su habitación, sube-me dijo Esme.

-Bella, segura que te encuentras bien.-dijo Jasper.

-No Jasper, no estoy bien en este momento nada esta bien para serte franca-termine de decir eso y empecé a subir las escaleras, cuándo llegue a la puerta de la habitación de Edward respire profundo y toque, aún seguía llorando…no sabia como lo iba a hacer.

-Pase-dijo la voz de Edward, abrí la puerta y me quede en shock en el lumbral de la puerta-Bella ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Porque lloras te encuentras bien?-solo negué con la cabeza las lágrimas me invadían fuertemente.

-Ven siéntate corazón-me dijo sentándome en su cama cuantas veces había estado en ella, pero alegre con una sonrisa y ahora estaba en ella llorando como magdalena.

-Bella háblame por favor ¿Qué pasa cariño?-era ahora o nunca.

-Lo que pasa es que se acabo Edward, lo nuestro se termina acá-dije sacando voz de no se donde, mientras que los ojos verdes de Edward se les quitaba el brillo que habitaba en ellos siempre y quedaba en shock por la noticia.

-Bella ¿no me puedes dejar? ¿Porqué?, ¿hay alguien mas en tu vida?, ¿eso es ay otro?-dijo cogiéndome las manos, las retire inmediatamente.

-Edward no seas ridículo, no hay nadie mas, solo voy a salir de tu vida para siempre es lo mejor Edward, no lo hagas más difícil por favor a mi me cuesta acabar con esto-dije sollozando.

-Bella pero te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo no puedes abandonarme dime si hice algo mal solo dime ¿Qué te molesto? ¿En que me equivoque?-dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima de los ojos y después de esa vinieron otras.

-Edward es mejor dejarlo así adiós y recuerda que eres lo más especial en toda mi vida, que te amo y te adoro con toda mi alma-dije mientras me levantaba y salía de su habitación, me apoye en la pared y empecé a llorar más fuerte desde el alma y empecé a bajar las escaleras cuándo escuche que me seguían…

-Bella, hablemos por favor-me rogaba.

-No quiero Edward no puedo-le decía yo.

-Bella, por favor te juro que te amo, que te adoro ¿porque te vas?-ya habíamos llegado a la sala en el piso de abajo donde parados frente a las escaleras nos esperaban Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, y Esme con caras preocupadas.

-Bella no me dejes, por favor te lo suplico dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que hice?-dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás.

-Edward suéltame por favor, tú no crees que lo mejor es así, no puedo decirte nada, sólo déjame ir no ves que te vas a ahorrar mucho sin mí. Déjame salir de tu vida de un vez por todas-Edward me soltó y se puso de rodillas.

-Bella te lo suplico, lo que sea lo podemos superar no me dejes, te lo ruego tú eres todo para mi-me dijo en el suelo abrazándome las piernas

-No soy tan fuerte para esto Edward, no lo vamos a poder superar lo que esta pasando, no lo vamos a poder superar-dije llorando no podía más.

-Bella es que ya no me amas.

-Te amo más que a mi vida Edward – dije poniendo una mano en su cabello, Edward seguía hincado.

-Entonces dime que pasa-grito mientras lloraba con dolor y ahí no pude más.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA, ESO ES LO QUE PASA ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Y no te lo quería decir, porque me vas a dejar-dije dejándome caer de rodillas me abrace el estómago y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente-dime Edward sé que me amas, pero no quieres un hijo tengo 15 días de embarazo-Edward estaba en shock, Esme estaba con una mano en la boca, Jasper y Emmett estaban en shock también y Alice y Rosalie tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo sabia, no te tenia que haber dicho nada-hice el ademán de levantarme pero Edward me tomo de la muñeca y me abrazó fuertemente, me sentó en su regazo y me recostó en su pecho envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Bella ¿estás embarazada?-asentí con la cabeza.

-Y si no quieres a él bebé, perfecto está bien no pienso pedirte que le des tu apellido, ni que me mantengas así que dime ahora lo quieres o no, porque yo no lo pienso abortar y si no lo quieres puedo cargar sola con él-dije-habla para salir de tu vida rápido Edward, no nos hagamos mas daño con esperas.

-Bella es lo mas grandioso que me puedes dar, un bebé el fruto de nuestro amor, como no lo voy a querer si lo hicimos con amor con pasión y deseo, no te pienso dejar jamás Bella, jamás no me vuelvas a decir que me dejas, nunca por favor nunca-dijo llorando de felicidad, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo.

-Ahora porque lloras amor-me pregunto, secándome las lágrimas.

-Lloro de felicidad, te adoro Edward, te amo-dije besándolo con muchos sentimientos combinados: amor, deseo, alegría, pasión, afecto...

-Yo también te amo Bella, nunca los voy a abandonar ni a ti ni a mi hijo o hija, ustedes son mis tesoros siempre te voy a proteger, ahora deja de llorar-dijo ayudándome a levantar y me volvió a besar pero esta vez poniendo sus manos en mi vientre.

Apenas nos separamos Esme corrió hacia nosotros y me abrazo muy fuerte, después a Edward nos felicito y nos beso en la mejilla a ambos, Emmett me dio su peculiar abrazo de oso y nos felicito a Edward y a mí, Jasper me beso en la mejilla y nos deseo lo mejor, Alice me abrazo y me dijo que teníamos que organizar un baby shower y después nos felicito al igual que Rosalie.

-Chicos, están consientes de la responsabilidad que están tomando ¿verdad?-dijo Esme.

-Si lo sabemos mamá, tranquila Bella y yo nos haremos cargo del bebé.

-Eso no es todo lo que me preocupa Edward y lo sabes pero como hoy el aire esta tenso, Bella quédate a dormir toda la semana sabes que esta es tu casa cariño. Carlisle y yo hablaremos mañana después del colegio con ustedes-dijo severamente-me alegra por ustedes, un bebé es una bendición, me preocupa sus edades y tenemos que poner claras unas cosas ¿si?-dijo firmemente.

-Si Esme, estamos de acuerdo en eso-dije sabia que ella estaba feliz en una parte.

Esme se puso a limpiar la cocina mientras Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie planeaban el baby shower dándonos privacidad a Edward y a mí.

-¿Porque mi princesa, pensó que no los iba a querer?-me dijo Edward dándome pequeños besos en la boca.

-Porque hubiera apostado que una de dos, o desconfiabas de mi o no querías un bebé en tu vida y que tú me ibas a dejar.

-Nunca te dejaría señora Cullen y claro que le quiero dar mi apellido al bebé, me enorgullece decir que Isabella Swan es la madre de mi bebé.

-Te amo mucho.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa, te adoro y ahora solo nos queda dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles amor?

-La primera reconciliarnos y la segunda hablar y pensar con mis padres-yo era huérfana, vivía con una tía que me maltrata, mi tía Lauren pero los únicos que sabían de sus maltratos hacia mi eran Alice y Edward.

-Si esperemos que nos vaya bien-dije y nos empezamos a besar, Edward profundizo el beso y nuestras lenguas se encontraron y danzaban a un ritmo sincronizado...

* * *

**Espero que les guste de verdad sigan leyendo………..**

El proximo cap se llama : la reconciliación espérenlo, quería decirles algo muchos o algunos de ustedes tal vez se han pasado por lo que un verdadero amor puede cambiar, el problemita de actualizar el primer cap de esa historia es que ya tengo hasta el tercer cap nada mas que yo lo escribo y mi queridicima amiga Steph-Midnight es mi beta y los re-edita y no a tenido tiempo les prometo que pronto actualisare y gracias a Steph-Midnight por ayudarme en re-editar por tu amistad y tu apoyo esa historia muchisimas gracias te quiero demasiado,también gracias a roxa que me has dado mucho apoyo y amistad gracias de verdad y a rosary blancu por tu amistad y apoyo también dejen sus reviews eso me motiva seguir actualizando y también acepto todos sus consejos y criticas besos y sigan leyendo…………….


	2. la reconciliación

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia….

Nota de autora:SIN LA AYUDA DE ROSARY BLANCU ESTE CAPITULO NO UBIERA SIDO POSIBLE,MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!

* * *

**Reconciliación**

Habíamos pasado las siguientes dos horas tocando el cielo, con inocentes caricias, y lentos y apasionados besos; solos en nuestro mundo, ignorando a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett… ignorando al mundo.

No me percaté del momento en el que me quedé dormida, solo se que me desperté cuando la noche había caído, el perfume de Edward se esparcía por toda la estancia; en ese momento recordé que me estaba quedando en su habitación. Lo busqué con la mirada, se encontraba a la par mía, estaba rodeándome con sus brazos protectoramente; mi ángel pensé, tan pasivo, tan bello.

Le empecé a acariciar sus mejillas, para luego pasar al resto de su rostro, me volví para quedar enfrente de él, acaricié con la punta de mis dedos sus labios, que se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos; me acerqué lentamente para depositar un beso corto en estos; volví a acariciar su mejilla, donde también deposité otros besos, entre susurros comencé a decirle que era mi mundo, mi por siempre y para siempre; que lo amaba.

- Eres un sueño, Edward; te amo mucho – dije mientras daba un corto beso en sus labios - es irreal que estés aquí conmigo – murmuré para luego morderme el labio inferior, baje mi mano por su nuca donde empecé a formar pequeños círculos con mis dedos, noté como mi novio formaba lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Edward, sé que estas despierto, has estado escuchando! – le reclamé, fingiendo algo de enfado, mi novio frunció el ceño, a lo cual le dediqué una sonrisa.

Mi novio no contestó, solo sonrió pícaramente y se sentó en la cama, jugué un momento con el dobladillo de su camisa, luego acaricié suavemente su cabello; bajando mi mano para que la punta de mis dedos acaricien su cuello. Me sorprendí cuando Edward me agarró de la cintura, y me tumbó en la cama; quedando el encima mío, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada ante el contacto de su cuerpo, me dedico una sonrisa, mientras sus manos acariciaron de mi cintura a la cadera por encima de la ropa; jadeé suavemente.

- Bella terminaste de jugar – dijo, su voz era soñolienta, algo áspera; sexy, suspiré, mientras Edward me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Si quieres puedo jugar otro rato? – propuse, mientras mordía ligeramente mis labios - sabía que estabas despierto – agregué con voz seductora, si Edward quería jugar; yo le daría batalla.

- Déjame pensarlo – indicó mi novio – sabes; no crees que es hora de que yo juegue contigo un rato – lo miré frunciendo el ceño, sabía que si Edward hacía el siguiente movimiento me olvidaría donde estaba; solo me dejaría llevar, sentir las manos de mi novio acariciando mi cuerpo, hizo que me sobresaltará; hizo que dejará de pensar.

- Edward – le dije, esperando que no continuará; más el contacto de sus manos sobre la piel de mi abdomen, me indicó que el juego había empezado; sus manos comenzaron ascender recorriendo mi cuerpo, suspiré; al final siempre era la oveja que caía en manos del león.

Comenzó dando leves besos en mis labios, para luego volverlos cargados de deseo; apasionados, lujuriosos, acarició mis mejillas, para luego bajar lentamente por mi cuello, dando cortos y largos besos, así como suaves mordiscos; los cuales arrancaban pequeños gemidos de mis labios, sus fríos dedos recorrieron mi abdomen, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban clavadas en mis ojos; sus labios volvieron a recorrer mi cuello, para bajar hacía mi clavícula donde dio pequeños besos.

Las manos de Edward alzaron mi blusa, mis manos acercaron su cuerpo hacía el mío; mis labios buscaron los suyos, lo besé lentamente, recorriendo sus labios con mi lengua, mis manos jugueteaban con su cabellos, mientras que las manos de mi novio jugaban con el borde de mis jeans; nos separamos lentamente, pero mis manos seguían acariciando sus cabellos, Edward comenzó a desabrochar lentamente cada botón de mi blusa de abajo hacia arriba, lentamente se desprendió de la prenda dejándola caer al suelo, me estremecí al sentir el frío en mi piel; más deje ese pensamiento de lado cuando sentí los labios de mi novio recorrer lentamente mis hombros, sus besos enviaban descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo; creando una sensación de calor inexplicable.

Sus besos descendieron, por todo mi pecho; Edward beso sobre la tela del brassier, del cual luego se desprendió, sus manos tocaron unos de mis pechos acariciándolo lentamente y cariñosamente, luego besó suavemente muy cerca de este, seguidamente bajo acariciando con la punta de sus dedos desde mi cuello hasta mi abdomen. Reí cuando mi novio comenzó a depositar cortos besos muy cerca de mis senos, más mi espalda se arqueó cuando sentí los labios de Edward posicionándose de mi seno derecho; el cual luego de un momento comenzó a succionarlo lentamente, Edward dejo mi seno libre, y recorrió con besos la piel expuesta que lo separaba del otro seno, en el cual comenzó a besar; mientras su mano masajeaba pausadamente mi otro seno, de mis labios solo salían leves suspiros, los cuales fueron callados por un beso de mi novio.

Mordí suavemente su labio inferior, lo que ocasionó un gruñido por parte de Edward; en ese momento me las arreglé para que diéramos vuelta y yo quedará encima de él, ahora podía jugar; pensé.

Me senté a horcadas en su abdomen, acaricié su pecho y luego me incliné para unir nuestros labios, mi novio profundizó el beso, haciendo que nuestras lenguas dancen; mientras sus manos recorrían la curva entre mi cintura y cadera, no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando nos separamos, los ojos de Edward estaban más oscurecidos mientras su respiración era agitada.

Mis labios descendieron lentamente por la mandíbula de Edward, bajaron luego por su cuello, en el cual mordisqueé un poco; luego ascendí para buscar los labios de mi novio los cuales besé; mientras mis manos trataban torpemente de abrir los botones de la camisa, Edward tuvo que ayudarme a sacársela; recorrí su formado pecho con la yema de mis dedos, me encontraba sonrojada, mis labios siguieron el mismo camino de mis dedos, mi novio gruñía de vez en cuando; un sonido ronco, áspero, a fin de cuentas un sonido tentador de escucharlo.

Las manos de Edward recorrieron mis muslos por encima de la tela; mientras sus labios se unían con los míos, cuando nos separamos me volví a sentar sobre él; el sonrojo se extendió por mis mejillas, cuando me percaté de su erección, Edward solo rió; me sentí mojada, agaché la cabeza; pero mis manos siguieron acariciando su abdomen, hasta que llegaron al inició de su pantalón.

Torpemente me deshice del botón y bajé el cierre; a lo cual mi novio respondió con un jadeó, sonreí maliciosamente; coloqué mis manos a cada lado de sus caderas y comencé a bajar los jeans, Edward volvió a jadear; mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente; lentamente me deshice de los pantalones de mis novio, escuchando más jadeos entrecortados y gemidos.

Edward busco mis labios, donde dio cortos besos para luego comenzar a besarme con pasión; nuestros labios chocaban mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban, sentía como las manos de Edward se dirigían a mi pantalón y me lo desabotonaba; gemí en su boca, mi novio fue más rápido que yo al quitarme el pantalón; y dejarme en las bragas azul noche que me había puesto en la mañana, acarició mis muslos, subiendo y bajando; no pude evitar soltar un gemido alto, los labios de mi novio se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Lo miré reprochadoramente, pero él solo se dedico a besar mi cuello, extendiendo por mi cuerpo corrientes eléctricas y una sensación de placer, necesidad y deseo.

Volvimos a girar en la cama, habían cambiado los papeles; ahora Edward se encontraba encima mío, su cuerpo rozaba el mío; sometiéndome a una tortura ya que podía sentir completamente la excitación de mi novio, logrando que me mojará.

Edward comenzó a besarme mientras su mano trataba de desprenderse de mis bragas, gemí cuando sentí sus dedos en mi centro; acariciando lentamente, me aferré de sus brazos, cuando las oleadas de placer nublaron mi mente.

- ¿Estás excitada?, - preguntó Edward a mí oído, para luego sonreírme sensualmente – sabes, me gusta saber que yo soy el causante de eso – indicó formando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Ya quisieras – le respondí, y en ese momento supe que no lo debí hacer; ya que mi novio introdujo lentamente un dedo en mi centro.

- ¿Decías algo, Bella? – susurró en mi oído, mientras sus dedos seguían dándome placer.

- Eso es jugar sucio – solté la frase entrecortadamente, mis manos se aferraban a las sabanas; mientras Edward seguía dando esas caricias, que nublaban mi mente.

- Nunca dije que jugaría limpio – agregó mi novio, mientras sonreía; sus manos no se habían movido del lugar, no lograba articular palabra, no lograba pensar; solo disfrutaba.

- ¡Edward! – gemí inconscientemente, mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.

- Me encanta escucha mi nombre de tus labios Bella – indicó mi novio, mientras yo habría completamente mis ojos ante tal afirmación – me encanta – susurró, mientras sus manos dejaban de dar las caricias.

- Aja – atiné a decir, para que luego mis labios se unieran con los de mi novio, enredé mis manos en sus cabellos; mientras Edward descendía por mi cuello dando cortos besos, que arrancan leves suspiros; besando llego hasta mi abdomen; sentir sus labios contra mi piel, me hacían sentir en la gloria.

Después de un rato, Edward dejo de besar cada parte de mi piel; busqué sus labios, los cuales besé apasionadamente; sintiendo que lo necesitaba; suspiré cuando nos separamos, mis manos se dirigieron a sus boxers; y me desprendí de él completamente.

- Edward te necesito, te deseo – susurré a su oído – quiero ser tuya hoy y siempre – agregué; mientras buscaba sus labios.

- Por toda la eternidad – indicó mi novio; mientras se posicionaba en mi entrada – mía y de nadie más – dijo penetrando lento y suave.

Cerré mis ojos y me aferré a la sábana cuando sentí que Edward se adentraba en mí; mientras Edward se movía pausadamente en mi interior, gemía, jadea y suspiraba; mientras tanto mi novio gruñía y se encontraba agitado; rodee sus caderas con mis piernas buscando sentirlo más, Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas; mientras sentía que el placer aumentaba en mi interior.

- Edward – gemí sonoramente, mientras sentía que llegaba a mi orgasmo.

Mi novio entendió el significado, pues aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos; hasta que los dos llegamos juntos al clímax; mientras mis manos se entrelazaban con las de Edward y gritábamos nuestros nombres al unísono.

- Te amo Bella – dijo Edward, mientras me abrazaba – eres el aliento de mi vida – agregó.

- Y tú el mío, amor – indiqué mientras juntaba mi frente con la suya, y daba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- ¿Crees qué ha sido la mejor reconciliación de todas? – preguntó, mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos.

- Definitivamente la mejor – contesté, mientras sonreía.

- Sabes amo la idea de formar una familia contigo, Bella – comenzó a decir mi novio – aunque tengamos diecisiete – sonreí, de saber que a Edward le gustaba la idea – tengo miedo a la idea de dejar, que no estés a mi lado – besé sus labios, como diciéndole que eso nunca pasaría – nunca te voy a dejar ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo o hija – agregó, sonreí internamente; me gustaba la seguridad y sinceridad de sus palabras – ustedes son mi vida – terminó, mientras su mano acarició mi mejilla.

- Te amo – dije.

- Yo también, como no te lo imaginas – indicó mi novio, para luego besarme y abrazarme.

- Gracias por quedarte a nuestro lado – dije, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi vientre, las manos de Edward cogieron mis manos y las colocaron sobre mi vientre entrelazadas, un lindo momento; nuestro momento, sintiendo la nueva vida que crecía en mí; nuestro bebé.

-No tienes que agradecer nada amor – dijo Edward – sabes que te adoro – dijo mientras daba suaves masajes en mi vientre – los voy a proteger de todo, Bella – indicó, dando un beso en mi cabello – no importa a quien me tenga que enfrentar – daba suaves caricias en mis cabellos.

- Yo también te protegería – dije, sonriendo – a ti, a nuestro hijo – mi novio depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

- Lo sé, Bella, lo sé – dijo mi novio mientras jugaba con mis mechones de cabello que estaban sueltos – ahora descansa amor, debes estar cansada – susurró para luego darme un beso en la mejilla; le di la espalda a Edward, mientras sentía las suaves caricias que daba en mi cabello, cuello y espalda.

- Es la mejor reconciliación que hemos tenido Edward – murmuré, sintiendo que mis parpados se hacían pesados – te amo – agregué, los brazos de mi novio rodearon mi cintura.

- Yo también, te amo – dijo mi novio, mientras encendía la televisión.

Sentí la yema de sus dedos recorrer suavemente mi espalda, me sorprendí cuando las caricias cesaron; volteé para ver a mi novio a los ojos, me sorprendí ante tal imagen, mi novio me miraba con ojos llenos de espanto y su boca se encontraba desencajada; trataba de articular palabra pero lo único que podía era tragar saliva.

En ese momento recordé lo sucedido en la mañana, lo sucedido con mi tía; habí sido por una frase; por una tonta frase, a lo cual mi tía respondió gritando que era una desconsiderada; y lo siguiente ya era conocido una bofetada y luego un golpe seguido de otro; una cortada en mi espalda, hasta que terminé por caer de rodillas al suelo, no importaba mis súplicas, ni lágrimas ella seguía dando un golpe tras otro; recuerdo haberme golpeado la espalda con la puerta de la alacena en los forcejeos de mi tía, por eso hoy había ido a buscar a mi novio con una blusa de manga tres cuartos y no una de tirantes, en mi espalda y mis brazos estaban las huellan del maltrato sufrido.

- Edward, respira amor – le dije, mientras posaba mi mano en su mejilla.

- Bella, ¿quién te hizo esa salvajada? – preguntó Edward, sentí al furia de sus palabras y un brillo de rencor y odio en sus ojos.

- Edward, cálmate – le pedí – respira, inhala, exhala – dije, el pecho de Edward subía y bajaba lentamente esperaba que se hubiera calmado, más su ceño seguía ligeramente fruncido - ¿quién más crees que podría ser tan salvaje como para hacer esto? – le dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿Tú tía Lauren, te hizo eso?, – preguntó Edward, asentí levemente con mi cabeza; mi novio solo paso sus brazos por mis hombros – la tienes que denunciar, tienes que salir de esa casa; de ese infierno en el que vives – indicó mi novio – no soporte verte así Bella, mírate tiene cortadas y moretones por toda la espalda – las palabras de Edward destilaban furia contenida, mordí mis labios para reprimir un sollozo - ¿ahora por qué te hizo eso? – la pregunta que estaba esperando, que siempre venía; porque me golpeaba, porque me hacía eso.

- Me levanté – comencé a decir mi relato – lavé mis dientes y fui por mi típico plato de cereal, Lauren se encontraba sentada en la cocina comiendo un emparedado – suspiré hondo – decidí desayunar en mi cuarto, pero en el momento que me iba, mi tía me llamo; la escucharía un rato – respiré hondo – me comunicó que su novio iba a empezar a quedarse más tiempo; por lo que mis salarios no iban a alcanzar – tragué saliva – le contesté que no me incumbía, que no era mi problema; más ella contesto que si mi incumbía ya que por mí culpa, ella tiene que cargar conmigo – Edward pasó sus brazos por mis hombros – me exigió que buscará otro trabajo, yo me rehusé porque tengo nueve horas trabajando y tengo que estudiar; le expliqué – un temblor se extendió por mi cuerpo, ya venía la peor parte – ella espetó que no le importaba; más yo me negué diciéndole que ella debería trabajar y mantenerme a mí y no lo contrario – suspiré pesadamente, sabía que la continuación de mi relato lastimaría mucho a Edward – ella no dijo nada, solo me abofeteó y luego se abalanzó sobre mí tomándome de los cabellos, sentí sus uñas clavadas en mi piel, y varias bofetadas y puñetes; en ese momento caí de rodillas pero antes me golpeé con la puerta de la alacena – pasé mi mano por los cabellos de mi novio, podía notar la furia en sus ojos – más cuando estaba a punto de levantarme y huir a mi habitación, ella me cogió de los cabellos; en sus manos había un cuchillo y sus gritos llenaron la habitación, ella decía: ahora te voy a enseñar a quedarte callada, cuando te doy una orden – terminé de decir, silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, Edward alzó mi barbilla suavemente; sus esmeraldas se posaron en mis ojos, podía ver que Edward estaba conteniendo algunas lágrimas de furia y dolor, en ese momento comprendí que el dolor físico no era el que dolía sino; la tristeza de la mirada de Edward, dolía, porque sabía que el sufría más que yo al recibir esos golpes; porque el era el espectador, que nada podía hacer.

- Bella, ¿te dolió ahora qué hicimos el amor? – preguntó mi novio mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

- No me acordé – solté, era la verdad; miré a mi novio a los ojos para transmitirle mi sinceridad – sino me hubieras visto tapándome para que no lo vieras – indiqué – no me gusta verte sufrir, y se que esto te pone mal – le acaricié la mejilla – por lo que mejor es esconderte cualquier huella de maltrató – lo abracé en ese momento, no me gustaba ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Edward.

- Bella, no te mereces eso – indicó mi novio – mientras frotaba mi espalda – déjame ayudarte; me comprometo a darte dinero, para que mantengas a tú tía – propuso Edward, mientras seguía con las caricias.

- ¡No!, – solté – no, quiero que gastes tú dinero en mantenerla; en darle gusto – le dije; mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un corto beso.

- Pero, entonces sal de allí – propuso mi novio – vente a vivir conmigo – soltó; no quería pelear, mejor sería evitar ese tipo de conversación.

- Amor – susurré – discutimos eso después, ¿sí?; - me acosté en la cama – ven acuéstate conmigo – señalé una parte de la cama – ya no me duele, me dolía en la mañana – Edward se acercó a mi lado, acarició mis cabellos y sobó mi espalda mientras se acostaba a mí lado; si mi novio supiera que la razón por la cual no me dolía era las pastillas contra el dolor que había tomado.

- Bueno – dijo mi novio indeciso – pero está conversación está pendiente – agregó; para luego comenzar a tararear una canción de cuna, lo cual ocasionó que mis parpados comenzarán a pesarme, hasta que cerré mis ojos y caí en las manos de Morfeo; en un profundo sueño, donde no estaba mí tía, solo Edward y mi futuro bebé; nuestro bebé.

Al final quizás mi día había comenzado mal, pero había terminado bien; Edward y yo seríamos los padres más felices y llenaríamos de amor a nuestro hijo o hija, sin contar que había tenido la mejor reconciliación de mi vida.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les guste este capítulo ¿no es Edward un amor de hombre?, claro quien no se preocuparía por ver a su novia con cortadas y moretones por todos lados, este es mi primer capítulo de lemon espero que les guste.

QUIERO AGRADECER A ROSARY BLACU QUE HIZO VARIAS PARTES DE ESTE CAP Y TRAS DE ESO ME AYUDO A QUE ME SALIERA BIEN EL LEMMON GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TU AYUDA, TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ALEGRA MUUUUCHO QUE ESTE FIC GUSTE TANTO.!!

De verdad déjenme reviews para saber si les gusta eso me motiva a continuarla y a actualizar más rápido espero que sigan leyendo el próximo capítulo se llama: La charla con Carlisle y Esme espero que sigan leyendo de verdad este es mi primer lemon sin la ayuda de Rosary no lo hubiera podido hacer, gracias a Roxa y a Steph-Midnight- por todo gracias

Gracias por leerme Besos cuídense y motívenme dejando reviews porfi esa es la manera en la que yo se si sigo o no la historia o si actualizo pronto o me tardo

SHARON Cullen HALE


	3. la charla con Esme y Carlisle

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia…

* * *

**La charla con Carlisle y Esme.**

Edward POV

La noche pasada me había quedado muy preocupado por las cortadas y los moretones de Bella, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel, cómo para hacer eso?, estaba pensando esto abracé a mí Bella de forma protectora mientras ella dormía, la verdad me sentía impotente al no poder cuidarla del todo, pero lo que más me preocupaba era el estado de Bella, en este momento, su embarazo hacia esta situación mas preocupante para mi, no sé como pero la tengo que convencer de irse de ahí, antes que pase algo peor, aún recuerdo cuando descubrí el secreto del maltrato de Bella.

**Flash back**

—Alice ya te dije que no importa, me da miedo que me mate si la denuncio—susurraba Bella de forma audible—Además son solo unos golpes y unos moretones, mientras que mi tía no se atreva a hacerme nada que no pueda soportar estaré bien—decía Bella en susurros.

Yo estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, pues a Alice se le había olvidado cerrarla por completo por lo que las podía ver y escuchar, Bella estaba con su blusa de manga larga enrollada en la cintura dejando una pequeña blusa strapless cubriendo su brassier, alrededor tenia un montón de grandes moretones y de todos los colores, me asuste al verla.

—Bella ¿Que no es nada?…Me crees idiota mírate, dime ¿que tienes en toda la piel?, Bella ¿acaso eres masoquista?, porque si es así, será mejor que me comuniques eso que no sabia sobre ti—le decía mi hermana en tono preocupado y regañón.

—Alice no soy masoquista—dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros— Lo que pasa es que mi tía ya ha estado con el cuchillo en la mano, rozándome el cuello, amenazándome que si abro la boca me mata y si la creo capaz, tengo mucho miedo no ves Alice, me asusta—dijo Bella sentándose en la cama de mi hermana.

—Ay Bella es imposible tienes apenas quince años y ni siquiera una blusa strapless puedes usar porque tu tía te golpea—dijo mi hermana con un suspiro de tristeza, de un momento a otro levanto la mirada con una sonrisa—Ya sé, ¿porque no hablas con mis padres?, sabes que eres como una hija para ellos—decía mi hermana sentándose en el suelo con las piernas en indio.

— ¡Alice!—dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio de abajo nerviosa—Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, pero tengo mis sospechas de que mi tía fue la que mato a mis padres—decía Bella con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Bella no te lo creo! ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te lo ha dicho!!!!!!!? —pregunto mi hermana, con cara de espanto.

—No, me lo ha insinuado, no quiero correr el riesgo—dijo Bella soltando unas lagrimas— Ustedes los Cullen son todo lo que me queda—Bella se quedo pensativa y después volvió a hablar— ¿Te digo que quiero?—pregunto Bella con un suspiro.

— ¿No lo sé? dime—dijo mi hermana curiosa.

—Bueno quiero tener dieciocho—dijo Bella con un susurro alegre—Escuche a mi tía, hablando con el abogado, cuando nos fue a visitar— dijo con un brillo de alegría en los ojos— Toda la fortuna de mis padres es mía, me la dejaron a mi, pero voy a tener derecho a ella hasta que sea mayor de edad— dijo hablando un poco mas fuerte— ¡Imagínate podré irme a la casa en donde yo vivía! —susurraba Bella con alegría, se quedaron calladas un momento.

Vi que Alice se levantaba, nunca me imagine que me descubriría ¡maldito duendecillo!, solo vi que habría la puerta y me jalaba adentro del cuarto de la camisa, con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Bella se quedaba en shock.

— ¿Espiándonos, hermanito? —Pregunto sarcásticamente— ¿Edward, no sabes que se me vengar muy bien? —dijo mi hermana mientras Bella abría los ojos como platos.

— ¡Perdona! —dije un poco apenado, aunque yo tuviera quince mi mama me había acostumbrado a ser un caballero—Pero se les olvido cerrar la puerta, en fin ¡Me mentiste Bella! –dije no como pregunta sino como afirmación, mientras me sentaba frente a ella.

— ¡Edward, me debes jurar no decirle a nadie! —Dijo llorando a mares— ¡Por favor, no sabes, que me podría pasar si abres la boca y decir lo que escuchaste! —lloró desesperada.

— ¡No quiero que te pase nada Bella!—dije muy fuerte yo la amaba mucho desde que la conocí pero la verdad, es que no me animaba a decirle— ¡Con todo lo que te quiero!, no quiero verte sufrir—le dije no pensando mis palabras, a mi me gustaba Bella pero no me le había declarado y no sabia si iba a llegar a hacerlo, me aterraba que me rechazara.

— ¿Me quieres? — dijo ella sorprendida por la palabra y un poco sonrojada.

— No —hice una pausa mientras Bella asentía decepcionada y yo sacaba un poco de valor —¡¡¡Te amo!!! — Le dije con los ojos cerrados—Que es mucho mas grande que querer—dije sin querer abrir los ojos —Porque te amo voy a guardar el secreto Bella, solo porque tu me lo pides—le dije, abrí los ojos y le sonreí torcidamente.

Durante un rato nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, yo me perdía en esos ojos chocolates que me habían cautivado desde el primer día.

— ¿Me amas?… ¿de verdad?… imposible...—dijo Bella sonriendo y sonrojándose, se quedo pensando un momento y dijo —Repítelo, para ver si no escuche mal, Eddie—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Te amo, Te amo, Te amo!, Bella, ¡Eres mi vida! —había esperado tanto para decirle aquellas palabras desde los 12 años.

— Yo…Yo…Yo ¡También te amo!, Edward y lo he echo siempre, pero tenia miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo—me dijo mirándome con sus ojos chocolate que me hacían suspirar, como amaba a esa chica, por dios.

— ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso de ti Bella, Te amo! —le dije abrazándola con cuidado por los moretes.

— ¡Y yo a ti Eddie!, ahora si de verdad me amas ¡Tendrás que guardar el secreto de que mi tía me pega! ¿Si, me lo prometes? —dijo amarrándome las manos y mirándome con preocupación.

— Te lo juro, si me lo pides por el amor que te tengo guardo el secreto—dije mirándola con cariño— Aunque… deberías denunciarla—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y acomodándola en mis brazos, hace tanto anhelaba tenerla así y nunca dejarla ir…

— Lo se esperémonos un tiempo más ¿si? —dijo evitando el tema.

—OK, Edward así que te gusta Bella, que guardado te lo tenias—dijo Alice— ¿No, lo puedo creer?,¡¡¡¡ lo sabia soy psíquica!!!! —dijo Alice levantándose y haciendo un bailecito ridículo y raro pero elegante al mismo tiempo.

— Bella ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dije ignorando a mi hermana porque la verdad no entendí a que se refirió con lo de soy psíquica, Bella asintió con la cabeza— Okay ahí te va ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunte nervioso por su respuesta.

— Si, claro que si quiero Edward y mucho—dijo abrazándome.

— Gracias, princesa—dije dándole un beso en la cabeza.

— De nada Eddie, ya sabes me juraste no decir le ha nadie—dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Si, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir—dije besándole la mejilla.

Y nos quedamos ahí hablando de que tenia que denunciar a su tía y que nos amábamos mucho, no sabia era raro que las cosas se hubieran dado así, pero si no hubiera sabido lo del maltrato de Bella, no sé si hubiera tenido el valor para decirle que la amaba mas que a mi propia vida.

La verdad me ayudo mucho mi deseo por protegerla...

**Fin de flash back**

Ese día no solo me di cuenta de su secreto, sino que me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí…

—Buenos días, Edward ¿hace mucho te levantaste? —me pregunto Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Buenos días mi Bella, no solo hace un rato, ¿Cómo amaneció hoy la princesa de mi corazón? ¿Dormiste bien? — le dije mientras la colocaba encima mío.

—Mm… Contigo dormir bien se queda corto ¿Sabes amor? —dijo besándome.

—Pues se nota que dormiste bien, amo que te levantes tan cariñosa, ¿Sabes mi cielo? —dije besándola apasionadamente, pues en la mañana me encantaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba…

—Edward sabes que en este momento, no es conveniente—dijo sonriendo pícaramente para que yo supiera en lo que se refería.

— ¿Por que no? —Dije pícaramente— ¿No me deseas? —pregunte con una sonrisa torcida.

— Te deseo mucho, amor—dijo besándome con pasión, en eso abrieron la puerta

— ¡Edward, Bella no creen que ya se jalaron una grande y van a seguir en esas! —dijo Emmett muerto de la risa.

— ¡Largo Emmett!—dijimos Bella y yo al unísono.

—Si, si sigan jugando par de pillos, ahí quien los ve unos santos pero en la cama es otra historia—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se agarraba el estomago por la risa

—Uffs bueno a bañarnos y alistarnos porque tengo un hambre terrible—dijo Bella inconscientemente mientras se paraba y caminaba hacía el baño

—Bella, te ves hermosa así sabes—dije— definitivamente amo como te ves con minifaldas pero sin ropa te ves mejor—dije examinándola de arriba a bajo

—Cállate y deja de observar— no le hice caso Bella era realmente hermosa desnuda— ¡Edward ya para! y solo por eso me vas a tener que hacer el desayuno—dijo antes de abrir la puerta del baño sonriendo

— ¿Ah sí? y que te apetece a ti y a mi bebé—dije sonriendo ante la idea del bebé

—Ay Edward suena tan dulce—dijo Bella... ¿Llorando?

—Bella ¿por qué lloras amor?—odiaba verla así

—No se—dijo sollozando— Creo que por como se escucha mi bebé en tu boca—dijo secándose las lagrimas

—Si—dije tratando de distraerla odiaba verla llorar— Bella que raro, pareces una mujer embarazada—dije sarcásticamente

—Ja, vamos a lo importante, tenemos ganas de comer huevo revuelto con jamón y pan si no te molesta ah y con zumo de naranja, por favor—dijo sonriendo

—Claro, anda ve a bañarte—dije mandándole un beso

—OK—dijo, se metió al baño y cerro la puerta escuche la bañera

Después de cómo unos 19 minutos Bella ya estaba lista, salió mudada con un jeans y una blusa de manga tres cuartos en azul oscuro con unos zapatos de muñeca (son unos zapatos de meter y planos son muy populares en colores como dorado, plateado, amarillo, verde, colores alusivos, están muy de moda)

Entre a ducharme, salí del baño mudado con unos jeans y una camisa blanca, Bella ya había bajado, así que me dirigí al primer piso…

—Hey buenos días Eddie ¿Cómo amaneciste?—pregunto Jasper

—Bien ahí vamos gracias, ¿y tu hermana?—dije buscándola— ¿y mi novia? ¿Y……………Alice?—en eso se escucho una carcajada de Bella, Alice y Rosalie contestando mi pregunta

—Bueno, este…Jasper, Emmett ¿quieren huevos revueltos con jamón?—pregunte

—Sip por favor Edward—dijo Jasper

—Si hermano—dijo Emmett

—OK, les preguntare a las chicas—dije guiándome por el sonido de las risitas

—Oki –dijo mi hermana mientras Bella soltaba otra risita

—Este chicas—todas volvieron a verme con una sonrisa y Bella con una mas grande

—¿En que te puedo ayudar Edward?—dijo Alice mientras soltaba otra risita ¿Qué era tan divertido?

—¿Me preguntaba si quieren huevos revueltos con jamón?—dije inspeccionando con la mirada, lo único que vi era que Bella estaba encima de un montón de revistas y un libro rosa grande y Alice y Rosalie lo tapaba prácticamente todo, pero ¿Por qué lo escondía?....

—Si Edward si queremos, gracias por preguntar—dijo Rosalie riendo

—OK, ya las llamo—dije y me fui a cocinar

En menos de 30 minutos el desayuno ya estaba, ordene la mesa demasiado especial, como para celebrar el embarazo de Bella, yo soy capaz de dar todo por ella, hasta mi vida si es necesario, deje el ultimo plato en la mesa y cuando ya estaba todo listo, me quite el delantal y llame a los chicos………

— ¡Chicos, a comer!—me parecía a un padre llamando a sus hijos me reí de este pensamiento

—Mmm.......…. Huele bien rico—dijo Bella cuando entro

—Espero, que lo disfruten—dije besándola rápido—los dos—agregue con una sonrisa torcida mientras posaba las manos en el vientre de mi novia

—Ay que monos—dijo Rosalie

—Gracias Eddie—dijo Emmett

—Gracias Edward—dijeron Alice y Jasper y nos sentamos todos a comer, primero hubo unos 5 minutos de silencio

—Yyyyy….—empezó Alice—¿que creen que les digan papa y mama? —pregunto cogiendo otro trozo de pan

—Mmmmm no tengo ni idea — dije nervioso no por Esme sino por Carlisle

—Creo que yo si—dijo Bella tomando un poco de zumo de naranja—nos van a poner a pensar ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Como nos vamos a acomodar?—dijo con aire despreocupado

—Eres muy lista Bella y yo no creo que lo tomen tan mal—dijo Emmett

—Yo no creo tampoco que se lo tomen mal, sus padres adoran a Edward y a Bella la quieren como a una hija, al igual que a Rose

—Y a mi, por lo que creo que por mas charla que den están contentos en el fondo—dijo Jasper

—Si yo opino lo mismo, qué adorable tener una nenita en casa—dijo Rosalie

— ¿Qué? ¿Nenita?—salto Emmett—no, no, no, no, lo siento Rose te amo pero estas muy equivocada va a ser un varón—dijo Emmett orgulloso

— ¡Claro que no, va a ser una nena!—dijo Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—No un varón—dijo Jasper

— ¿Qué quieres tu Bella?—dijo Rosalie

—Sinceramente, lo único que pido sea varón o sea una nena que venga sano y salvo y que no me maten los achaques, después de eso que sea lo que dios quiera—dijo Bella sonriendo

—Ay Bella, eso si pero te entendemos porque eres la madre—dijo Emmett—entonces Edward ¿Qué quieres que sea?—pregunto Emmett yo pensaba igual a Bella pero si me ponían a escoger me gustaría un varón

—Bueno, yo pienso lo mismo que Bella—empecé—pero un varón, me gustaría mas que una nena—dije sin ponerle mucha atención al tema

—Buena elección hermano—dijo Jasper.

Después de eso terminamos de desayunar nos lavamos los dientes y nos fuimos para el colegio.

El día estuvo lento y aburrido porque la materia estaba muy fácil y los profesores explicaban un poco mal para ser sinceros, cuándo salimos los chicos decidieron ir a Mac Donald's a comer, Bella y yo no fuimos porque sabíamos que teníamos una cita a una charla con mis padres esto va a hacer complicado, estoy full nervioso y contento a la vez, saben el estado de Bella es contagioso.

Hablando de Bella ha tenido cosas nuevas, como que en un momento esta radiante de felicidad y de un momento a otro se ataca a llorar sin razón o todo hay que decírselo con cuidado, algo que Emmett no sabe y aprendió porque Bella anda muy susceptible y por todo se resiente.

Llegamos a la casa y cuando entramos en el sillón estaban sentados Esme y Carlisle mis padres.

—Hola chicos—dijo papa.

—Hola—dijimos Bella y yo como dos chiquitos regañados.

—Siéntense por favor—dijo mi padre— ¿creo que ya saben porque están aquí y de que vamos a hablar verdad?—Bella y yo asentimos con la cabeza—les voy a ser sincero me emociona mucho, un embarazo es algo muy lindo y mas en dos jóvenes tan enamorados como ustedes, pero nos preocupa sus edades—soltó mi padre quede en shock.

— O sea lo que les estamos tratando de decir es que nos hubiera encantado de que se esperan hasta que terminaran el colegio o la universidad pero ya no hay marcha atrás—dijo mi madre con un suspiro—pero estamos felices y preocupados al mismo tiempo—terminó.

—Vean chicos un embarazo trae muchas consecuencias y sé que eso lo saben —dijo mi padre frotándose la frente—lo primero ¿Bella quieres quedarte con el bebé? Y no me tomes a mal la pregunta, quiero saber lo que tú quieres, no es que yo quiera que abortes o regales a tu hijo, si no que es tu decisión, tenerlo o no—Bella estaba esperando a que mi papa terminara—quiero que sepas que la decisión no es mía, ni de tu tía, ni de Edward, ni de Esme, la decisión es toda tuya—termino mi padre.

—Si lo quiero tener y me lo quiero quedar—dijo Bella sonriendo y dando un pequeño apretón a mi mano.

—Genial eres valiente como tu madre sabes—dijo mi madre.

— ¿Edward, que piensas hacer tú, que tienes planeado?—dijo mi padre.

—Este… bueno yo tengo mi dinero ahorrado y es bastante, voy a hacerme cargo del bebé y de Bella, no les voy a pedir ayuda a ustedes si no me la quieren dar, voy a seguir mis estudios al igual que Bella pagare una niñera, estaré con ella y con el bebé siempre y tal vez a los 18 o 19 casarnos—dije orgulloso de mi plan.

—Edward hijo, si te vamos a ayudar, vamos a pagar todo lo de Bella y el bebé, nada mas quería escucharte—dijo mi padre—y sabes estoy orgulloso de que seas un hombre y des la cara y apoyes a Bella y a tu hijo y que tu plan sea salir adelante con Bella y el bebé, me enorgullezco de ti totalmente—dijo mi padre sonriéndome.

—Chicos como van a hacer con lo del hogar Bella ¿vas a llevarte a el bebé a la casa de tu tía?—dijo mama.

— ¡NO, NUNCA!—salto Bella— es que no quiero que Edward este lejos de nosotros— en parte era cierto, pero no quería saber que seria de mi bebé con una tía como Lauren.

— ¿Porque no te vienes a vivir con nosotros Bella?, la habitación de Edward es como un apartamento muy espaciosa para que te acomodes y le damos una habitación al bebé ¿les parece?—dijo mi padre.

—Si, el sueño de mi vida tener a Bella cerca siempre—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Me parece perfecto—dijo mi novia sonriendo.

—Ahora pasemos al tema de tu tía Bella, ¿ella sabe?—dijo mamá.

—No y le voy ocultar el embarazo el mayor tiempo posible—dijo mi novia.

—Bella no me parece debes decirle—dijo mi madre.

— ¿Bella, hay algún motivo por lo que no quieras que ella sepa?—mi padre dijo eso y Bella se tenso por completo.

—Si temo su reacción por lo que quiero estar preparada para decírselo y prepararla—dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno me parece bien que te quieras preparar para decirle, así que no le diremos nada—dijo mi padre.

—Hablemos de lo económico—dijo mi madre.

—Como saben vamos a pagar con todo lo de tu embarazo y aparte las necesidades del bebé como los pañales, la ropa, el shampoo, todo y también contigo Bella—dijo mi madre sonriendo.

—No quiero que se molesten por mi – dijo mi novia siendo cabezota como siempre.

—Bella te lo ponemos así, como sabemos que te encanta llevar la contraria, mí casa, mis reglas y la única regla es que yo te voy a mantener como un miembro más de la familia que eres, así que no te puedes negar— dijo mi padre sonriendo.

—De acuerdo gracias—dijo mi novia

—Chicos, quiero que sepan que aquí estamos para apoyarlos en todo cualquier duda que tengan vengan a decirnos, qué yo se lo responderé con toda sinceridad sea lo que sea—dijo mi papa

—Bella como ya sabes la regla tenemos un regalo para ti—dijo mi madre levantándose y trayendo con ella una gran bolsa de regalo la puso enfrente de Bella

—Ábrela— dijo mi papa

Bella lo abrió y saco tres bolsos Gucci con un montón de perfumes de Paris Hilton adentro, dos bolsos Prada con lentes de diferentes colores adentro y relojes, dentro de un bolso habían unas llaves de un Murano del año en negro, lo supe porque mi padre me había preguntado cual era el carro soñado de Bella y en una de las 5 carteras a juego con los bolsos había más de 15 tarjetas; de debito y crédito y como mil dólares en efectivo, aparte había una chequera dentro de ella…………..

Bella se quedo en shock, *porque desde hace 11 años ella no tenia nada de valor, ni dinero en tanta cantidad*

—No lo puedo aceptar—dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos

—Si puedes esta es nuestra manera de decirte………..—empezó mi madre

—Bienvenida a la familia Cullen Bella—termino mi padre

—Gracias de verdad—dijo Bella poniéndose a llorar

—No hay de que, cómprate lo que quieras, por ejemplo si ves un vestido por mas caro que sea cómpralo, tienes nuestro permiso—dijo Carlisle

—Ah y toma, esto lo compro Edward—era una cadena de oro, su dije era una esmeralda en forma de corazón mediano

—Gracias—susurro mi novia entre sus llantos

—De nada cariño ¿te lo pongo?—pregunte sonriendo sabia que le iba a gustar

—Por favor—dijo ella sonriendo entre lágrimas. Le corrí el cabello y se lo puse

—Listo, terminamos la charla y quedaron las cosas claras y Bella esperamos que disfrutes tu nuevo coche—dijo mi mama Levantándose y dándonos a Bella y a mí un beso en la mejilla

—Disfruten chicos—dijo papa antes de irse a su estudio

—Eres tan especial, gracias Edward—dijo Bella abrazándome fuerte

—De nada amor, recuerdas cuando te prometí que no le iba a decir a nadie lo de tu tía—Bella asintió con la cabeza—pues ahora me comprometo a prometerte otra cosa—dije decidido

— ¿A que mi amor?—pregunto tiernamente, van a creer que todavía seguía llorando

—Isabella Marie Swan, me comprometo a ser el novio más perfecto, comprensible, amable y adorable hoy y siempre y mas especial aún ahora en todo tu embarazo—dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—te prometo que te voy a complacer en todo hoy y siempre—Bella empezó a sollozar más audible

—Te amo Edward Cullen, te adoro mas que a nada en el mundo—dijo abrasándose más a mí

—Te amo Bella Swan muy pronto de Cullen te amo y te adoro eres mi cielo, mi sol, mi inspiración, eres mi todo—dije y la bese apasionadamente perdiéndome en sus labios de miel.

Espero que les guste de verdad este cap. Con lo de* mas adelante les explicare mas cosas en un Lauren pov pero en este momento les voy a adelantar solo porque hace 11 años Bella no veía tanto dinero junto ni tenia nada de valor, los padres de Bella eran multimillonarios todo se lo dejaron a Bella pero esta puede disponer de ese dinero y de esos viene hasta que cumpla 18 años………

* * *

sigan leyendo por favor y funciona de verdad entre mas reviews dejen mas rápido subiré los capítulos ya que estoy de vacaciones, dejen sus reviews por favor eso me motiva a subir los cap. muy rápido y me hace a entender que de verdad les gusta la historia gracias a mis amigas rosary blancu por ayudarme con este fic de verdad gracias de corazón y por tu amistad , gracias a roxa por tu confianza en mi y por tu amistad y gracias a mi beta un besote para mis tres buenas amigas que me apoyan muuucho gracias por todo por estar ahí cuando las necesito y tengo problemas ya sea de autoestima o de corazón

Gracias por leerme a todos dejen sus reviews

LOS QUIERE

SHARON Cullen HALE!!!


	4. la cita al medico

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia…..

IMPORTANTE: BUENO ANTES ME GUSTARIA ACLARAR ALGO YO NO FUI LA QUE DEJE UN REVIEW EN MI PROPIA HISTORIA LA VERDAD ES QUE DEJE LA CUENTA ABIERTA EN LA CASA DE MI TIO Y MI PRIMA LEYO LA HISTORIA Y LE GUSTO POR LO QUE PUSO UN REVIEW LO QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA FUE QUE LO DEJO CON EL NOMBRE DE MI CUENTA ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAS PORFA

* * *

**La cita al medico**

—Edward, no quiero ir—dije en un acto de inmadurez pero odio los hospitales.

—Bella, princesa, tienes que ir, amor es para el bien del bebe—dijo mi novio mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

Suspire resignada, yo odio los hospitales, pues de niña fui muy torpe y prácticamente el hospital era mi segunda casa, y de feria ahora con el embarazo a Edward se le metió que tengo que venir dos veces al mes, dios era tan mono como se preocupaba por mi, ¡lo amo con toda mi alma!

Estábamos saliendo hacia mi carro, pues Edward dijo que era mas veloz, mas seguro y familiar, bueno eso si era cierto yo tengo en este momento un mes de embarazo, hace 15 días me di cuenta de mi embarazo, Edward estaba muy contento se la pasaba encima mío todo el tiempo, hasta me acompañaba al trabajo y me esperaba y todo, es el novio perfecto.

—Bella no te olvides echar en tu bolso y una botella de agua y un paquete de M&Ms—dijo Edward.

—Edward ¿para que una botella de agua y los chocolates?—pregunte un poco confunda.

—Bella recuerda los bajonazos que te dan y los achaques, corazón—me recordó pacientemente, ¡dios no se le va nada!

—Si, verdad, gracias cielo— le dije mientras lo besaba apasionadamente en ese momento lo necesitaba sentir, lo deseaba sentir……. Edward me devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, me jalo para pegarme más a su cuerpo.

—Si nos quedamos un tiempo mas así, no sé si pueda detenerme—dijo sonriendo—podría pasar así horas, solamente besándote—me dijo buscando de nuevo mis labios.

—Yo también—solo eso pude decir pues sus labios aprisionaron los míos de nuevo. Nos quedamos así unos……….30 minutos, nuestras lenguas danzaban moldeándose en la boca del otro, pero con movimientos lentos y suaves, saboreábamos la pasión que sentíamos el uno al otro, a regañadientes Edward se separo de mis labios.

—Vamos a llegar tarde amor—dijo pegando su frete con la mi—pero ahora en la noche tenemos tiempo de sobra para nosotros—dijo en un tono muy sexy.

—Dale, pero si me lo dices así—dije coquetamente mientras caminaba hacia el auto, cuando estaba cerca me pare y me gire—esta noche no soy responsable de lo que pueda suceder—termine y me subí al auto, Edward se subió también, nos pusimos el cinturón y arranque.

— ¿Qué quieres escuchar amor?—me pregunto mi novio.

— ¿Te molestaría escuchar un poco de música movida?—pregunte sabia que Edward era mas de clásica aunque le gustaban otros géneros.

—No para nada—contesto riendo.

—Oki, pongamos un poco de salsa—dije poniendo un CD con éxitos de Víctor Manuel y artistas así en eso el disco puso una canción con la que me identificaba demasiado cuando estaba con Edward.

— ¡Ay, amo esa canción!—dije subiéndole un poco mas de verdad me encantaba esta canción.

— ¿De quien es?—pregunto mi novio—esa canción me hace identificarme cuando estoy contigo—me dijo eso y no pude contener el jadeo que salio de mi boca por el asombro— ¿Qué paso amor?

—Edward, es que yo también me identifico con esa canción cuando estoy contigo—dije con una sonrisa— y es de N'Klave y se llama A punto de estallar

— ¿Sabes, hagamos de esa canción nuestra canción, te parece corazón?—dijo Edward mientras yo parqueaba pues ya habíamos llegado.

—Me parece genial, ¡eres tan romántico!—dije con un suspiro—Edward, amor ¿sabes que se me acaba de antojar?—dije, ¡ay mi primer antojo!

—Tu primer antojo amor, dime lo que quieras que te lo consigo—dijo Edward ilusionado mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto—aún no se porque me ayudaba porque yo deje de ser torpe a los 16 años.

—Me encantaría comer ¡pizza y patatas fritas!—dije con un hambre que no se de donde me salio— pero no pizza normal si no pizza italiana de verdad—dijo con un suspiro pues acabábamos de entrar al hospital o bueno a la clínica privada.

—Se el lugar perfecto para eso ¿te lo quieres comer en un restaurante o en casa?—pregunto.

—En casa, porque también quiero papas fritas—dije haciendo un puchero

—Dale esta bien, todo lo que quieras—dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás poniendo sus manos no en mis caderas, si no en mi estomago y besándome en la mejilla.

—Sabias que te amo—le pregunte volviéndome para quedar de frente a él

—Si, ¿sabias que también te amo?—dijo pegando su frente con la mía

—Si, pero no tanto como yo— le dije con una sonrisa

—Amarte mas de lo que te amo es imposible—me dijo dándome un leve beso en los labios.

—Señorita Swan, tu eres la siguiente—dijo una enfermera.

— ¿Piensas entrar conmigo verdad Edward?—le pregunte en otro acto de inmadurez.

—Si tu me lo pides si—dijo levantándose y agarrando mi mano

—Gracias— le susurre antes de entrar de la mano a la oficina del medico

—Buenos días—dijo un muchacha de mínimo veinticinco años, estaba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio— siéntense por favor—dijo enfocando la vista en mi.

—Buenos días—dijimos Edward y yo

—Bueno usted es la Señorita Swan—dijo revisando en una libreta— ¿Isabella, verdad?—pregunto parándose y acomodando la camilla y su equipo

—Es Bella—dije muy nerviosa.

—Okey Bella ¿y el chico, es?—pregunto viendo a Edward.

—Mi novio—conteste vaya odio los hospitales me hacían sentir tan incomoda.

—Mucho gusto—dijo la doctora extendiéndole la mano a Edward—Doctora Tanya Denali—dijo y se volvió a sentar.

—Mucho gusto Edward Cullen—dijo mi novio todo relajado es imposible que se sienta tan cómodo en un hospital, pero claro su papa es médico.

—Bueno, Bella ¿es tu primera consulta? ¿Cuanto tienes de embarazo?—me pregunto escribiendo en su computadora.

—Si es mi primera consulta y tengo un mes, lo acabo de cumplir.

—De acuerdo, ¿que nuevo has tenido?—pregunto Tanya viéndome atentamente.

—Bueno por donde comenzar—di un suspiro y empecé— nauseas matutinas, mareos, bajonazos de presión, desmayos, asco…—termine.

—Bueno eso es lo normal ¿no has tenidos sangrados en el vomito o por la vagina? –me sonroje mucho en la ultima parte.

—No para nada—conteste poniéndome roja como un tomate.

—Bueno, te ocupo preguntar unas cositas para inscribirte en mis pacientes ¿vale?—pregunto volviendo a el computador.

—Si claro—dije con un suspiro

— ¿A que edad te vino tu primera menstruación?—pregunto, o por dios esto iba a hacer vergonzoso

—A los 12 años—dije, viendo para el suelo tratando de esconder mi sonrojo

— ¿A que edad tuviste tu primera relación sexual?—oh no, no, no si se va hacer vergonzoso

—A los 15—dije con un hilo de voz

— ¿Has tenido otras parejas sexuales aparte de Edward?—pregunto viéndome a los ojos

—No, nunca—dije seriamente

— ¿Entonces? Déjame ver si entiendo ¿tu primera vez fue con Edward?—pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

—Si—dije, más roja que antes

—Eso es muy bueno—dijo y volvió a empezar a escribir

— ¿Alguna enfermedad de la que padezcas tu o tu novio?

—Ninguna— Edward y yo siempre fuimos muy sanos.

—Bueno ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—17—respondí aliviada de responder algo no muy íntimo

—La ultima pregunta, ¿tu menstruación es irregular?—mi sonrojo volvió inmediatamente

— Un poco —

—Okey ahora toma ponte esta bata y vienes para hacerte un ultrasonido vaginal—asentí con la cabeza—ahí en esa puerta— me indico, mis nervios eran mayores pues no quería que me descubrieran los golpe nuevos que tenia en mi cuerpo.

Yo no he querido que Edward me los viera los he ocultado pero una cosa es que él los vea y otra cosa es que lo vea una doctora. Me puse la bata y por dicha no se notaban mucho.

Salí y vi que la doctora se ponía unos guantes y le colocaba un condón al aparato del ultrasonido.

—Ok ven Bella siéntate aquí—me indicó e hice lo que me dijo—abre las piernas Bella.

—Este si—dije muy nerviosa nunca me había echo un ultrasonido vaginal en mi vida.

Sentí como la doctora introducía en mi vagina el aparato para ver dentro de mi, no se sentía dolor, si no era como cuando hacías el amor pero aún así me puse tensa al sentir eso, la doctora empezó a mover un poco el aparato para ver la bolsa del bebe, Edward como era todo un caballero se había quedado sentado dándonos la espalda, de un momento a otro en la pantalla en donde se mostraba todo mi interior, se mostró algo que hizo que la doctora parara y se volteara hacia mi.

—Bella ese es tu bebe, es muy pequeño ¿lo ves?—dijo la doctora señalando el monitor, Edward volvió a vernos por primera vez.

—Si lo veo, Edward ven acá—dije mientras sentía como se me salían las lagrimas de la emoción— mira— le dije entre sollozos

— ¿Ese es nuestro bebe? ¿Cómo esta doctora?—dijo Edward con voz emocionado, agarrando mi mano y dándole un apretón.

—Bueno chicos yo lo veo muy bien todo esta perfecto……………………. ooooh—dijo la doctora abriendo los ojos como platos

— ¿Qué pasa?—dije muy nerviosa tenia miedo del que bebe no estuviera bien.

— ¿Esta todo bien?—pregunto Edward preocupado

— Si nada mas que—hizo una pequeña pausa, que para mi fueron horas—no se como decirles pero aquí les va—dijo viendo de nuevo el monitor

— ¡Hable de una vez doctora! ¡Me tiene con el corazón en la boca y llena de angustia! ¿Que paso?—dije toda asustada me aterraba que hubiera algo malo en mi embarazo

—Nada malo cariño, es que van a tener dos bebes—dijo con una gran sonrisa

— ¿¡COMO!?—dijimos Edward y yo en shock por la noticia

—si van a tener dos, ven esto de acá esa sombra es otro bebe ¡Felicitaciones!—dijo sacando el aparato de mi intimidad

— ¿Esta segura?—pregunto Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios

—Bueno puede ser un 10% que no pero un 90% que si, porque los bebes cuando son dos uno se esconde detrás del otro como lo vemos aquí—dijo metiendo en un sobre unos ultrasonidos—toma Bella son por decir las primeras fotos de tus bebes, cuídate de verdad y los espero en un mes el mismo día—dijo la doctora cuando yo salí del baño con mi ropa ya puesta—Felicidades de verdad

—Muchísimas gracias ¿cuanto es?—pregunto Edward con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos por la noticia de gemelos

—Mira afuera esta mi secretaria pagas ahí y sacas la cita—dijo la doctora quitándose los guantes y el condón del equipo luego los boto—fue un gusto conocerlos

—Gracias— dije cogiendo el sobre y la mano de Edward

— De nada, Bella cuídate— eso fue lo último que me dijo, antes de salir

Edward fue a sacar la otra cita y a pagar mientras yo lo esperaba afuera del hospital, tenia que asimilar y procesar la noticia de dos bebes, no se que sentía en mi interior sentía amor, alegría, ganas de llorar y gritar lo feliz que estaba, no podía creer que todo esto me pasara que Edward estuviera conmigo que yo estaba embarazada de dos hermosos bebes y que lo mejor estaba feliz……unos brazos en mi vientre me sacaron de mis pensamientos

—Gracias Bella, muchísimas gracias—dijo una voz en mi oído que conocía muy bien

—Y porque me agradeces—pregunte poniendo mis manos encima de las de él en mi vientre

—Por darme no uno, sino dos hijos—menciono Edward poniéndose enfrente mío – es lo mas feliz que me a pasado después de conocerte, te amo Bella, ¡dios, no te amo, te adoro!—dijo abrazándome con ternura

— Y yo a ti amor y gracias por amarnos y quedarte con nosotros—dije poniéndome a llorar de nuevo

—De nada Bella, como no me iba a quedar si ustedes son mi vida—dijo mi novio abriéndome la puerta del auto—vamos que tengo un antojo que cumplirte—no pude evitar reírme de eso

Edward como lo había prometido, lo cumplió comimos los dos pizza de un restaurante italiano con patatas fritas, eran las 3 de la tarde cuando terminamos de comer, recogimos todo y fuimos a la habitación de Edward donde nos pusimos a ver los ultrasonidos eran tan pequeños, que no podíamos creer que eso se iba a transformar en un bebe

—Chicos ¿Cómo les fue?—pregunto Alice entrando al cuarto sin avisar, detrás de ella estaba toda la familia hasta Carlisle y Esme y también el novio de Alice y la novia de Emmett

—Digamos que bien se queda corto—dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras que Edward me abrazaba mas fuerte

—bueno ¿que esperan?, ¿el año nuevo?, cuenten que nos morimos por saber—dijo Rosalie

—bueno no es un bebe…—comencé yo

—son dos—termino Edward con un sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿¡QUE!?—dijeron todos y después de eso una ola de abrazos y felicidades nos inundo, lo que mas me hacia feliz era que la familia de Edward lo tomara tan bien como nosotros……

…2 MESES DESPUES…

Habíamos pasado dos meses llenos de felicidad si, pero no todo puede estar pintado de rosa los maltratos de mi tía eran mas, habían aumentado yo lo único que hacia cuando esto pasaba era cubrirme el estomago para que mis bebes no les pasara nada, ya no tengo ni un espacio en mi cuerpo sin un moretón o una cortada, mi estomago es lo único que esta ileso, pero apartando eso todo a marchado muy bien Edward ha sido un amor de hombre, me ha complacido en todos los antojos y me tiene mucha paciencia cuando me dan los cambios de animo, hoy vamos al hospital de nuevo a ver como van mi hijos tal vez hoy podamos ver que van a ser, no entiendo pero me entro la necedad de que quiero una chiquita, en este momento tengo un estomago muy pequeño, ya no lo tengo plano si no que tengo un pequeño abultamiento en este……….

—Edward va a hacer dos nenas—a Edward le encantaba fastidiarme con eso—ya te lo dije, lo siento—

—No Bella, princesa ya te dije que van a hacer dos nenes—dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bueno eso ya lo veremos—dije bajándome del auto

—Ya veras—dijo dándome la mano— te amo Bella —

— y yo a ti amor—

Nos sentamos a esperar a que el paciente que estaba dentro saliera, pues nosotros éramos los siguientes.

—Señorita, Swan pase—dijo la misma enfermera que había visto en cada visita.

Entramos al consultorio y ahí estaba la doctora, Edward y yo habíamos decidido que ella era quien iba a ayudarme en el parto, pues era muy buena en su trabajo.

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo va esa pancita?—dijo, tocándome el estomago.

—Aquí con nauseas y ascos—era cierto me habían dado muchos ascos y nauseas.

—Tranquila después de este mes si dios quiere se te quitaran, ahora ve y cambiante para ver a esos pequeños—hice lo que me dijeron, no me gustaban los hospitales pero me gustaba ver a mis bebes.

Cuando salí ya sabia la rutina, así que me acosté en la camilla e intente no tensarme ante la sensación del equipo entrando en mí, la doctora empezó a examinar todo lo de siempre.

—Bella—empezó y en eso busco a Edward con la mirada— Edward ¿porque siempre te pones allá? ven para acá ¿no crees que ya has visto a Bella así, antes?—dijo la doctora riéndose.

—Lo se, pero no la quiero incomodar—dijo como el caballero que es.

—Edward no me incomoda, ven necesito que estés aquí conmigo en este momento y en todos lo demás—dije agarrándole la mano.

—Esta bien princesa—dijo dándome un suave apretón a mi mano.

—Bien Bella, Edward ¿quieren escuchar los latidos de los corazones de sus bebes?—dijo la doctora conectando un aparato.

—Claro— dije entusiasmada, en eso sonaron los latidos de dos corazoncitos eran rápidos.

—Bueno se puede decir que están perfectos los corazones—en eso cesó el sonido pues la doctora lo desconecto— ahora vamos a ver si podemos ver que son—movió el aparato dentro de mi.

—Bueno chicos aquí veo una linda nenita— dijo Tanya, mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

—Te lo dije amor, te dije que sentía que era una nena—dije besándole la mano de mi novio, pues estaba acostada y no podía besarle en la mejilla.

—Me encanta estoy feliz—dijo Edward con una de sus sonrisas de orgullo.

—Pero aquí, también hay un nene—dijo la doctora con una gran sonrisa.

—Te lo dije amor—dijo Edward con un brillo especial en sus ojos esmeralda.

—Entonces van hacer mellizos—dije, mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Exacto y están muy sanitos, ya terminamos ve a cambiarte –dijo sacando el aparato de mi.

—Okey—prácticamente tenia ganas de dar saltitos como Alice estaba en las nubes, mellizos por dios mellizos ,se me hacia imposible, salí del baño y la doctora me dio el sobre con los ultrasonidos y la receta, ahora si me mandaron pastillas, como siempre espere a Edward afuera de la clínica, donde me abrazo y beso muy feliz...

—Te amo Bella—me dijo cuando se separo de mis labios

—Y yo a ti mi vida—¿parece que al final Alice tenia razon?—pregunte sarcasticamente.

—Ese duendecillo del demonio nunca se equivoca y lo sabes...ademas imaginate que segun Jasper decoro los cuartos uno para una niña y el otro para un niño...aun no comprendo como lo hace—dijo Edward riendo.

—Sabes ella tenia razon cuando nos dijo a los 15 que era psìquica.

—Cada vez esa es la razon mas logica para Alice.

Caminamos hacia el coche donde nos subimos y pusimos nuestros cinturones de seguridad, me relaje pensando que íbamos para la casa de Edward pero vi que tomo otra ruta, no quise preguntar pensé que era mejor descubrirlo por mi misma después de cómo 30 minutos estábamos en Seattle en el parqueo de un local para bebes se llamaba Bebemundo(**n/a** bebemundo cemaco es un lugar de costa rica en donde venden todo lo que se ocupa para los bebes desde las cunas hasta lo chupones) no entendí porque Edward me traía aquí...

* * *

Espero que les guste mucho de verdad me es esforzado mucho en este capitulo quería hacer algo tierno para después poner las complicaciones espero subir rápido el otro capitulo que

es la continuación de este y se va a llamar: las cosas para los bebes, espero que les agrade de verdad, quería decirles que estoy un poco triste pues no me dejan reviews como la primera ves eso me pone depre y me dan ganas de no continuar esta historia pero aún así la voy a seguir solo quiero haer una pequeña encuesta: Les agrada la historia si o no y si quieren que la continue, dejen sus reviews por favor ya sea para participar en la encuesta o para si les gusto el cap., de verdad dejen sus reviews por que eso me anima muchisimo y me dan ganas de subir los cap. Y no tardarme tanto, un beso para mis queridísimas amigas roxa,mi beta y rosali blancu gracias por su amistad que vale oro

Chao

Y PARTICIPEN EN LA ENCUESTA: LES AGRADALA HISTORIA SI O NO Y ¿QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINUE?—YO LES PROMETO CONTINUARLA PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN A MEDIAS NADA MAS ES POR CURIOSIDAD QUE QUIERO SABER SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINUE

BESOS SHARON Cullen HALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


	5. Bebemundo Cemaco

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia….

* * *

**(N/a : bueno esto es porque a muchos que leyeron mi historia me preguntaron lo del ultrasonido vaginal y mas un comentario me dijo que lo del ultrasonido vaginal era absurdo en un embarazo y hasta que me lo invente pues aquí investigué mas y les traigo la información para que quede claro, gracias por informarme que les quedo en duda lo del ultrasonido vaginal.** _Existen abundantes estudios que indican que el ultrasonido del primer trimestre del embarazo es PATRIMONIO del ultrasonido vaginal, esto es debido que a esta edad de embarazo las imágenes que se obtienen de este tipo de estudio superan a las del ultrasonido abdominal, en cuanto a mejores definiciones de las estructuras de la concepción como lo son el saco gestacional, el saco vitelino y el embrión. Se identifican más fácilmente la actividad cardiaca del embrión y su longitud, se pueden apreciar de mejor forma los orificios cervicales, es decir los del cuello del útero (matriz).En algunos casos, fetos que se acercan a las 12-13 semanas de gestación se puede determinar ya el género del bebe con un 90% de certeza que podría llegar al 100% de fiabilidad dependiendo de la experiencia del ultrasonografista. También podrían detectarse más tempranamente problemas congénitos en los bebés como la anencefalia (defecto congénito de la cabeza fetal). Puede medirse de mejor forma la translucencia nucal del feto (espacio líquido en la parte posterior del cuello) que se utiliza como marcador de cromosomopatías tipo Síndrome de Down, que combinado con pruebas sanguíneas de la madre, pueden orientar a este tipo de dice que el ultrasonido vaginal puede detectar estructuras embrionarias una semana antes que el ultrasonido abdominal. Dicha ventaja tiene un gran valor diagnóstico en los casos en que las pacientes por una u otra razón presentan cuadros de dolor abdominal agudo, hemorragias de origen desconocido y por lo mismo necesitan de estudios que den alta seguridad la viabilidad de la gestación, determinando si él embarazo se encuentra dentro del útero o fuera del mismo, lo cual sería altamente peligroso para la salud de la madre, llegando a comprometer la vida de la misma y de esta forma puedan tomarse las medidas correctivas del caso y lograr tranquilidad para la paciente y su ultrasonido vaginal puede evaluar de mejor forma los anexos de la pelvis femenina es decir ovarios, trompas de Falopio y ligamentos; lo que permitiría determinar su normalidad o no según sea el caso, ya que se dan situaciones en las cuales pueden existir quistes a nivel de los ovarios que dependiendo de sus características ultrasonográficas, permitirían al médico tratante decidir en conductas expectantes o quirúrgicas que puedan ofrecer a la paciente una mejor evolución del én el ultrasonido vaginal puede visualizar de mejor forma los miomas o fibromas, que son los tumores benignos más frecuentes del útero (matriz) de la mujer y que en el embarazo un porcentaje significativo pueden experimentar un crecimiento más de lo normal que eventualmente podrían comprometer el desarrollo del embarazo e incluso en la forma como pueda terminar el mismo, ya que según su tamaño y ubicación puede hacer decidir conductas por parte del médico tratante llegado el momento del nacimiento del bebe, como podría ser la realización de una cesárea. Las contraindicaciones de realizar un ultrasonido vaginal, en la mayoría de los casos, lo adecuado es que lo decida el médico tratante, es decir quién lleva el caso de la paciente, ya que este estudio realizado por médicos con experiencia no tiene por que producir efectos nocivos al bebe, ni a la madre y la información que puede proporcionar es de incalculables beneficios.)_

**

* * *

**

Nos bajamos del coche y Edward me acerco al local y ya no pude aguantar mi curiosidad así que le pregunte a Edward

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunte dudosa

—Me imagine que te gustaría comprar las cosas para los bebes y empezar a decorar su cuarto—dijo abrasándome mientras entrábamos

—Edward ¿como adivinaste que me ilusiona mucho eso? —dije con lagrimas de emoción

—Es que…………—dijo nervioso—es que he estado leyendo revistas y libros para padres primerizos y leí que para ti era muy importante la decoración de sus cuartos—dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios

—Gracias eres tan especial Edward—dije abrasándolo con ternura

—Buenas tardes—dijo una chica de mínimo 15 años era muy bonita y sonreía coquetamente a mi Edward, eso no me agrado para nada—hola soy Jessica bienvenidos a bebé mundo cemaco hoy los ayudare en todo lo que necesiten—dijo sonriéndole a Edward mientras me observaba de arriba a bajo con la mirada

—Hola—dije con una risa falsa, odiaba que filtraran con Edward— podemos empezar por los encierros—ya sabia que necesitábamos pues me encantaba ir a los orfanatos a ver a los pequeños

—Claro mira te recomiendo la marca GRACO es muy recomendada—dijo llevándonos a un pasillo con un montón de encierros

—Edward ¿no se que piensas dos encierros? —dije haciendo cálculos para la decoración pues dos encierros nos robarían mucho espacio

—en yo pensaba en tres Bella-lo volví a ver confundida—piensa amor dos para la sala y uno lo suficientemente grande para nuestro cuarto-dijo satisfactoriamente

—Si tienes razón-dije mirando los encierros hasta que vi. Uno que me encanto — ese esta precioso—dije señalándolo era una lindo encierro café con rosa, era muy lindo

—ese es uno de los nuevos modelos—dijo la chica

— ¿te gusta Bella? —pregunto Edward

—si muchísimo…………. ¿pero te gusta a ti amor? —era una decisión de los dos no solo mía….

—amor a mi me gusta mucho coge ese para la nena—dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que le llegaban a los ojos

—gracias Edward—dije besándolo

—bueno ¿les puedo preguntar algo? —dijo la chica que filtraba con mi novio ja, lo que no sabia es que yo llevaba a sus bebes adentro mío

—Si—dije en tono seco

— ¿Para quiénes compran? —dijo con cara de tarada, tenia tantas ganas de decirle que para los hijos de Edward

—Para nosotros—dijo Edward poniendo la mano en mi barriga

—Ohhh comprendo—dijo con tono deprimido

—Bella mira que lindo ese para el bebe—dijo Edward señalando un encierro gris con azul era muy lindo-¿te gusta?-me pregunto mas emocionado

—si esta perfecto—dije y tenia razón Edward tenia muy buen gusto

— ¿ese para nuestra habitación? Te parece mira es doble y todo lindo—dije mientras veía un muy lindo encierro color verde y era para dos bebe

—Si ese también, me gusta-dijo besándome la mejilla—mejor dicho me encanta-se acerco mas a mí oreja-al igual que tu-dijo en tono sensual

—Edward no deberías hacer eso —si claro menos en un lugar publico mis hormonas andaban en el aire y con cada rose de Edward me ponía frenética….

— ¿y mas tarde? —pregunto con una risita juguetona

—Por supuesto—dije besando su mejilla

—Alonso tráeme estos encierros empacados por favor—dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida

—Ahora que tal si ven los coches y las cunas—dijo guiándonos a otro gran pasillo

—Mira ese—dije toda entusiasmada era un coche para dos bebes en uno a mi me encanto era un coche rosa muy hermoso traía también el porta bebé

—te gusta pregunto Edward-asentí con la cabeza—bueno nos llevaremos ese—dijo Edward abrasándome por detrás

—Hey bells que piensas de ese—dijo, era un coche azul con porta bebé azul también era muy lindo, Edward tenia un muy buen gusto

—si esta precioso—dije volviéndome para quedar frente a el—y ¿sabes que es lo que mas me gusta? —le pregunte con una sonrisa

—No amor —contesto con una sonrisa torcida

—Lo que mas me gusta es que lo escogiste tu—dije besándolo, cosa que Edward me devolvió con deseo y amor, cuándo nos falto aire bajo a besar mi cuello—definitivamente no deberías hacer eso—le reproche pues la verdad cada caricia de Edward me vuelve muy ansiosa—y menos en un lugar publico—dije con una mirada inocente

—y ¿en la noche? —pregunto apretándome mas a su cuerpo

—Claro—dije para volver a juntar nuestros labios en eso fuimos interrumpidos

—Ocupan algo mas—dijo la tal Jessica con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara

—Si ocupamos muchas cosas mas—dijo Edward agarrandome de la mano

Al final escogimos muchas cosas, Edward y yo habíamos quedado en que le daríamos formula a los bebes, pues así seria menos cansado para mi, por lo que aprovechamos en comprar los biberones, las cosas del baño, chupetas, entre otros

También compramos las sillas de comer, las andaderas y uno que otro juguete que nos llamaba la atención, cuándo pasamos a las sección de ropa, no escogimos mucho la verdad pues preferíamos comprar la ropa con Alice y Esme, pero lo que si escogimos fueron los jueguitos con los que íbamos a sacar a los bebes del hospital

El de la niña era rosa muy lindo por siento era de manga larga, tipo enterizo con una rana; el del bebe era blanco con naranja tenia unos lindo perritos, de manga larga también y tipo enterizo, eran unos trajes muy lindos, a Edward y a mí nos llamaron mucho la atención...

— ¿contenta? —pregunto Edward

—mucho pero estaría mas si tu y tu familia no tuvieran que pagar todo esto—dije de nuevo con mi sermón de "me gusta ser independiente"

—lo se Bella pero ya hablamos de esto—dijo Edward

—si lo se ya hablamos de esto—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

—te amo—me dijo todo tierno

—y yo a ti Edward —conteste feliz

A la hora de pagar espere mejor a Edward en la puerta del local pues sabia que si veía cuanto gastaba en esto iba a ser cabezota y la verdad sabia que era mejor así que Edward y su familia lo hacia feliz…

Edward termino de pagar y se encontró conmigo, metió las cosas en el coche y me abrió la puerta como el caballero que es, cuando entre al coche me dio un muy rico antojo

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa Bella? —pregunto mi novio

—Es que tengo un antojo—dije encogiéndome de hombros

—Y ¿Qué quieres amor?

—Mmmmm… pollo frito y de postre mangos verdes con sal y limón— dije muy entusiasmada prácticamente me saboreaba a lo que me sabría y era que con mi embarazo me dan muchos antojos

—¿mangos verdes? ¿pollo frito? Muy bien anotado—dijo con una sonrisa— recuerda que te prometí complacerte en todos tus antojos —dijo orgulloso

—Gracias­—Edward era tan mono conmigo, de verdad no creo que me lo merezca

Cuando llegamos fuimos directo a las habitaciones de los bebes, si porque la hermana de Edward, Alice había dicho que los bebes debían de tener su propia habitación y justo ayer decoro las habitaciones, pero no había dejado que ni Edward ni yo entráramos a verlo, ni cuando termino, por lo que estaba muy emocionada de ver lo que Alice había ello pues esta vez no me opondría a lo que ella bueno ustedes saben Alice es Alice y nunca cambia la verdad

— ¿Emocionada? —pregunto Edward abriendo la puerta del cuarto de la niña

—Mucho—mucho admití entrando y quedándome sorprendida

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto entrando al ver mi expresión

—Es hermoso—claro que lo era los colores seleccionados eran rosado y verde, algo que me fascino

Los muebles eran blancos algo que contrastaba perfecto, la cuna tenia muy bien proporcionado los colores verdes y rosados, al igual que la cama, pues Alice le había colocado una cama muy linda para cuando la niña creciera, el baño era también hermoso, Alice lo decoro solo con fucsia algo que me encantaba…

—Alice se lucio Edward me encanta—dije recorriendo todo con la mirada

—A mi también debemos agradecerle a ese pequeño duendecillo y a Rosalie la novia de Emmett—dijo Edward metiendo las bolsas de la niña al cuarto

—¿Rosalie ayudo? —pregunte sorprendida, Rosalie me hablaba y todo pero no éramos muy cercanas

—si Bella, sabes ella quiere ser tu amiga, tu embarazo la acercado mucho—dijo Edward abrasándome por detrás

—Me cae muy bien y me encantaría que me considerara una amiga—dije entrelazando nuestras manos

—Y ella también, ya veras alguna dará el primer paso en cualquier momento—aseguro

—Eso espero—dije pensativa— ¿comenzamos? —pregunte emocionada

—Claro—dijo Edward soltándome

Habían muchas cosas que guardar, desempacamos todo lo de la niña y guardamos los pañales y esas cosas acomodándolos en los estantes del cambiador y así fuimos acomodando hasta que lo guardamos todo, cuando terminamos mire a Edward con satisfacción...

—Listo—dijo Edward acercándose a mi para abrasarme

—Si es perfecto, ¿te puedo contar algo? —pregunte

—Lo que sea, mi princesa—dijo besándome la mejilla

—Aun no me creo que este embarazada—dije riendo tontamente

—Eso es porque no se te nota—dijo Edward posando una mano en mi vientre

—Claro que si se me nota mi estomago ya no esta plano Edward — dije asiendo un puchero

—¿a si? —pregunto, en eso recordé que Edward y yo no habíamos estado juntos desde nuestra reconciliación

—Pues si tengo un pequeño bulto

—Eso, es hermoso—dijo besándome con ternura, Edward me robaba cada suspiro, que me hacia tocar el cielo

—Vamos a terminar para cumplir tu antojo

—Cierto, vamos—dije imaginándome el cuarto de bebe

Esta ves yo iba adelante y abrí la puerta, este cuarto era tan lindo como el de la niña, de verdad Alice podía ser decoradora de interiores y diseñado, este cuarto era azul con amarillo, lo diferente era que tenia los muebles en el color normal de la madera para que contrastara con los colores primarios, la cama estaba en el lado contrario del cuarto de la niña y el baño era decorado con celeste, perfecto era como habían quedado ambas habitaciones

—Me fascina, son perfectas como quedaron—dije como un niño de 5 años con el mejor juguete de moda

—Tienes razón, quedaron hermosísimos, pero no cuesta decirlo contigo aquí—dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos con sus esmeraldas que taladraban mis marrones ojos

—Eres un mentiroso—dije siendo cabezota

—Nunca te mentiría, en nada—dijo orgulloso

—Ven acabemos— dije desempacando las cosas para acomodarlas

Acabamos y Edward pidió el pollo frito y mientras lo traían se fue a comprar los mangos verdes, lo deje a ir a regañadientes y solo porque tenia mucho antojo pues no me gustaba que se apartara de mi ni un instante, mientras Edward venia me senté en su piano, hace muchísimo tiempo que no toco pues solía tocarle a mis padres , creo que no toco desde que tengo 10 años, es mucho tiempo no se porque en si deje de tocar, si siempre me encanto la música, yo toco muchos instrumentos pero con la muerte de mis padres deje de hacerlo, en eso mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos

—Hola, buenas tardes ¿Quién habla? —conteste

—Buenas tardes no son porque tuve que llamarte—dijo una voz que me hizo estremecerme

—Lo siento, que paso tía—pregunte asustada, tanto que empecé a sudar frió

—Nada solo quería saber ¿cuando te vas a decidir aparecerte por aquí? — dijo en un tono hipócrita

—Me gustaría quedarme hoy con los Cullen de nuevo—dije nerviosa

—Si mejor así no te tengo que ver y adiós que hasta hablar contigo es una perdida de tiempo—menciono para colgar

La llamada me dejo tan tensa, tan asustada, tan nerviosa, que pensé en relajarme un poco tocando un poco no mucho, coloque mis manos en las teclas y empecé a tocar una muy triste melodía, era tan melancólica que hasta me daba ganas de llorar, me deje llevar por la triste canción que inundaba el aire, me deje llevar tanto que no escuche que Edward había llegado

—Hermoso—dijo cuando termine de tocar

— ¿Has estado escuchándome? —pregunte sonrojada

—Si, no sabia que tocabas—dijo sentandose al lado mío

—Lo hacia pero, lo deje de hacer cuando murieron mis papas—dije triste pues todavía me dolía su partida

—¿Qué mas cosas dejaste de hacer? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño

—Tocar otros instrumentos, cantar, componer, prácticamente todo, lo único que no deje fue de leer—admití

—No crees que tus padres estarían felices que tu siguieras tocando, componiendo, cantando y asiendo todo lo demás que dejaste—me reprocho

—Lo se pero, no se es raro —la razón por la que había dejado tantas cosas era para no recordarlos

—Lo se Bella, ven que ya llego tu antojo—dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida

—Que rico—dije dirigiéndome a la cocina— gracias Edward por todo de verdad te amo

—Y yo a ti cariño

Comimos viendo una película, era muy linda, súper tierna. Descubrí que Edward disfrutaba viéndome disfrutar de mis antojos algo que me dio una oleada de rojizo a mis mejillas, la verdad no tenia nada de que arrepentirme en la relación mía y de el, el era mi príncipe azul al que yo amo y siempre amare….

* * *

Ufs al fin lo termine ¿que les parece? ¿Les gusta? Bueno chicos dígamelo por reviews de verdad, gracias por seguir esta historia, pásense por las otras a ver si les agrada como esta, un beso para mis amigas de verdad sin ellas nunca hubiera tenido inspiración ni para escribir los pollitos XD, son lo máximo, gracias de verdad y dejen sus reviews pliss y en el próximo cap. (el cual subiré dentro de un rato) es el Lauren pov aquí se explicaran muchas cosas demasiadas así que estén pendiente muchas bendiciones

Besos

Sharon Cullen Hale


	6. Lauren pov

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi me pertenece solo la historia…

* * *

Lauren pov:

* * *

Hoy me levante y que raro la mocosita de Bella no estaba, que lastima no podría divertirme con ella, como la odio, se preguntan ¿porque tanto odio? ¿Porque tanto desprecio? Es sencillo, viene desde que apareció René y me quito a mi hermano…

Charlie era todo para mi; era como mi mama y mi papa, pues ellos trabajaban mucho para nosotros sobreviviéramos, el era el que me educaba, claro hasta que apareció la entupida de René y lo alejara de mi lado, ella siempre me pareció una mosquita muerta de lo peor, cuando ella apareció mi hermano se empezó a alejar de mi, casi ni me habla, ni estaba conmigo por estar con ella, ella que lo que hizo fue dejarme sola, en una soledad de por vida…

Lo peor empezó cuando René quedo embarazada de la tarada de Bella, si antes mi hermano dejo de estar a mi lado, ahora si que lo había perdido, mis padres nunca me cuidaron ni me prestaron atención, mucho menos brindarme amor a como se lo dieron a Bella, recuerdo las risas de René y de Charlie cuidando y velando de la felicidad de Bella, también las risas de una bebe con amor a su alrededor mientras que yo me encontraba en la habitación de alado llorando, preguntándome ¿ por que a mi me pasaba esto? ¿Porque yo tenia que sufrir?...

Yo una adolescente, sin amor, sin protección, sin padres…Me tuve que terminar de educar sola, pero eso no quito lo que me hicieron por lo cual me vengue de mi hermanito y mi suegrita…

Mi venganza se veía tan brillante y tan bien….esta trataba de mandar a descomponer el avión privado de mi hermanito querido, eso era bueno mataba 3 pájaros de un solo tiro:

Me vengaba de esos dos

Le quitaba a Bella lo que me quito a mi ella y su madre

Me quedaba la fortuna de mi hermano…

Todo iba bien hasta que me dejaron a mí como la tutora del estorbo de Bella y lo peor es que a Bella le dejaron toda la herencia y fortuna de mi hermano, pero por desgracia solo hasta los 18 ella puede tener acceso a ella e irse de mi casa

Bueno no es del todo mal que me hayan dejado con Bella, la verdad me e divertido mucho con ella, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Pensé todo esto mientras revisaba sus cosas en su habitación…Que raro Bella tiene cosas de valor, de donde las sacara, una vaio sonic, un ipod táctil, un blackberry, entre otras, mejor que ella no se este quedando dinero de su saldo pues se arrepentirá, esta casa no se mantiene sola…

Ohhh-dije mientras me encontraba con un libro muy lindo, con detalles en oro y decía Bella en forma medieval. No dude mucho y busque la llave hasta que la encontré y lo abrí, lo primero que se cayo al abrirlo fue un sobre blanco que decía **Señorita Cullen **

¿Cullen?-dije sorprendida

Lo abrí y me quede en shock al ver ultrasonidos de 3 meses de -¿gemelos?-así que la mosquita muerta de Bella estaba embarazada, que raro porque no me sorprende lo tarado viene de familia por que igualita a su madre de tonta, embarazarse a los 17 años, ahora ya que ella disfruta tanto sexualmente, estoy segura que Mike le encantara, darle un regalito

Me detuve para ver bien los ultrasonidos y me dio risa, la verdad es que no era uno sino dos gemelos si esa niña, mínimo se le cayó a René y quedo tonta, tome mi teléfono y llame a mi novio Mike Newton

-Hola ¿Mike? A que no adivinas-dije tratando de dejar de reírme

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Mike

- Bella esta embarazada pero eso no es lo mas gracioso, porque no es de un bebe si no de mellizos-solté

- O por Dios y ¿que le vas a hacer?-pregunto

- Bueno ¿no quieres jugar con ella un rato?-pregunte

-Ohhh eso seria fascinante claro que si quiero jugar con la embarazadita-dijo Mike

- Dale te espero-colgué pobre Bella cuando llegue

* * *

bueno esto es muy corto lo se pero esta bueno , chicas para las que no les gustan el drama quiero disculparme con ellas pero es que ya tenia esta parte de la historia pensada, así que no lo podía cambiar,sorry de verdad, bueno , sabemos que Lauren es mala y si esto tal ves tenia que pasar tarde o temprano, dejen sus reviews y lo único que les adelantare es lo siguiente los mellizos van a estar bien no les pasara nada, y para aquellos que se les olvido Bella lleva 3 meses con 2 semanas de embarazo XD, gracias a mis amiguis las re-quiero de verdad que lindo es tenerlas y que me brinden su amistad, gracias por leerme de verdad gracias sigan la historia de verdad…..

besos

Sharon Estefany Cullen Hale


	7. Presentimientos

_**los personajes le pertenecen nuestra idolo Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece la historia**_

* * *

-Hey bells, ¿te quedas verdad?-pregunto Emmett, quien me trataba como una bebe pues me tenia sentada en su regazo, mientras que Edward subió por su celular.

-Si no les estorbo- dije, la verdad he pasado mucho en la casa de los Cullen.

-Ohhh, si eres un gran estorbo- dijo sarcásticamente, pero la verdad he estado muy susceptible así que me dolió o me lo creí.

-De verdad soy un gran estorbo-solté comenzando a llorar.

-Ohhh, Bella fue sarcásticamente, no eres un estorbo-dijo Emmett apretando su abraso.

-¡Emmett Cullen!-dijo Edward bajando las escaleras.

-¿¡QUE!?-dijo Emmett nervioso.

-Te dejo 5 minutos con Bella y la haces llorar, eres mi hermano mayor y no ves que con ella ay que cuidarse con lo que se le dice-regaño mi novio sentándose a mi lado y sentándome en su regazo.

-Pero no dije nada que le molestara-dijo Emmett con desesperación.

-No mientas Emmett, dijiste que yo soy un gran estorbo-le reproché.

-Bella lo dije sarcásticamente-aclaró.

-Bella, amor deja de llorar ¿si?-dijo Edward besándome en la mejilla-odio verte triste.

-¿Soy un estorbo?-pregunte sollozando, pero parando mis lagrimas.

-No Bella, no eres un estorbo-me consoló.

-Bella perdona-dijo Emmett.

-Tranquilo Em, es el embarazo-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ok, bells, ¿te quedas?-pregunto de nuevo.

-¡Claro!-chillo Alice dando saltitos con Rose.

-Bella, quédate-dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno, pero necesito ir por unas cosas a mi casa-dije nerviosa.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Edward.

-Sí, debo ir por algunas cosas que deje allá-sabia lo que el pensaba.

-Bueno-dijo no muy contento.

-Edward ¿me llevas ya?, entré más rápido mejor-era cierto.

-Claro, mi cielo, vamos-dijo parándose y dándome la mano.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos de su familia, me pare afrente a el.

-Edward, no se pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, así que mira: en mi celular tengo una plantilla de mensaje, que te lo enviaré en caso que el asunto se me salga de las manos, aquí tienes copias de las llaves del departamento, si te envió el mensaje vas por mi-expliqué nerviosa no se porque pero nada bueno ocurriría, lo presentía…

-Bella, no vayas, mira, Rose o Alice pueden ir-dijo Edward preocupado por mi nerviosismo.

-Es solo por prevención Edward- aclare tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Bella…-no pudo terminar pues lo bese.

-Edward voy a estar bien tranquilo.

-Vamos-dijo resignado.

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso, Edward estaba tenso y yo muy nerviosa…

Cuando al fin llegamos, algo en mi gritaba que me alejara de ahí, que no fuera; pero no hice caso y me despedí de Edward.

-Ya sabes un mensaje, te llamo cuando este lista ¿si?-dije preocupada.

-Bella no te esperes a que te de el primer golpe para llamarme-dijo con los ojos cerrados y agarrando con fuerza el volante.

-Chao Edward, te amo-me baje del coche y espere hasta que el se fuera para ingresar al departamento. Abrí y todo estaba a oscuras.

-¿Tía?-pregunte para sentir que alguien me jalaba de los cabellos.

Las luces se encendieron y vi que era Lauren quien me había agarrado.

-Bella, ¿como van tus mellizos?-ahora entendía perfectamente, ella ya sabia.

-¿De que hablas?-dije, estaba en shock.

-Ohhh vamos, sabes muy bien de que hablo ¿quien es el padre de esos bebes?-pregunto jalándome mas fuerte de mis cabellos.

-Edward Cullen-conteste mientras lloraba.

-El hermano de Alice-asentí.

-Sabes no me gusta no saber las cosas-dijo para abalanzarse sobre mi, me tiro contra la pared en donde pegue la cabeza, después de eso Lauren se agacho y me empezó a bofetear…

En eso me percate de la presencia de Mike quien me veía con una amplia sonrisa. En un descuido de Lauren me pude parar e intente salir corriendo a mi habitación pero Mike me detuvo…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto para darme una cachetada, tan fuerte que me llevo al suelo de nuevo, en eso sentí mi celular, lo saque y lo oculte con mi cuerpo, mientras le enviaba a Edward el mensaje que tenia preparado.

Por mala suerte Mike me vio y fue peor pues sus golpes aumentaron…

-Parece que jugare contigo un rato-dijo después de muchos golpes.

Mike se sentó a horcajadas encima mío y empezó a besarme el cuello, eso si que no lo iba a permitir, así que empecé a poner resistencia y apegarle para que se quitara de encima mío, pero lo que logre fue una cachetada y que Mike cogiera mis brazos para que no pusiera resistencias…

Pegue un gran grito al sentir la mano de Mike dentro de mi falda, así que a como pude me lo quite de encima, me arrastre hasta la otra esquina y volví a mandar un mensaje a Edward, ¿Por qué no llegaba?, estaba tan concentrada en enviar el mensaje que no me percate de que Mike estaba afrente mío, me quito el celular y lo lanzo a Lauren, que veía el espectáculo, solo sentí que mi cabeza pegaba con el dijo de una mesita para rebotar en el suelo, mis lagrimas no habían cesado…

Mike me paso de paro de los pelos, para volverme a lanzar contra la pared, mis piernas temblaban por lo que no podía huir. Mike me volvió a parar de los cabellos para acorralarme pegándome a la pared, sentí como un líquido caliente corría por mis piernas, sentía que salía en una muy grande cantidad pero no pude ver que era pues Mike me empezó a besar de nuevo a besar mi cuello empezando a tocar mis piernas….

* * *

**_Jaja las deje en suspenso, sorry chicas pero es mejor así, no prometo nada pero pronto actualisare pues voy por la mitad del otro capi, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews y si definitivamente todas contra Mike y Lauren par de ratas, ¿ como hacen eso? :(, GRACIAS AMIGAS POR AYUDARME Y ETOY TRISTE PUES ROXA ANDA PASIANDO POR LO QUE NO SE CONECTA :(, JEJE BESOS CHICAS _**

**_SHARON ESTEFANY CULLEN HALE_**


	8. El mensaje

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER A MI ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA…

* * *

No había durado mucho en el camino a casa, pues sin Bella podía correr y conducir muy rápido a como me gustaba.

Llevaba menos de diez minutos en casa cuando recibí un mensaje, pero no cualquiera si no el que me decía que Bella y los bebes estaban en peligro, no decía mucho solo una palabra "¡¡AYÚDAME!!". Inmediatamente baje las escaleras para que Jasper y Emmett para que vinieran conmigo, la verdad no sabía que me iba a encontrar por lo que es mejor que me acompañen.

—Emmett, Jasper, vamos —ordené en tono serio

—¡Uy! ¿Qué paso? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Cállense y ya verán la verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo —respondí dirigiéndome a la puerta, pude escuchar que me seguían.

Si antes manejaba rápido, ahora prácticamente volaba, así que no me tarde mucho, la verdad no podía desaparecer el trafico aunque hubiera poco eso fue lo que me estorbo un poco, antes que llegara, recibí otro mensaje de Bella.

Me puse más blanco de lo que soy. Sí Bella había mandado dos mensajes era por algo. ¡Dios! me siento un maldito impotente. Pero lo único que sé, es que si pierdo a Bella y a los bebes no tendré razón alguna para sobrevivir, no sabría que haría, lo más seguro es que me suicidaría.

Gracias al cielo llegamos al departamento, Jasper y Emmett me veían con preocupación, lo único que dije fue un seco "síganme" y me baje del coche cuando los tres estábamos frente a la puerta no lo pensé dos veces para abrir y entrar. ¡Oh Dios mío! Gritaba mi mente al ver la escena que tenia en frente.

Era mi Bella acorralada por un tipo que la tenia contra la pared, ella estaba sangrando y había un gran charco de sangre a sus pies, pero aun así el tipo la trataba de ¿violar?; ¡Maldito!, pensé. ¡Tenía tanta rabia! busqué con mi mirada a Lauren quien estaba con una amplia sonrisa mirando a ese animal que trataba de violar a mi Bella. Jasper y Emmett estaban detrás mío, casi igual de rabioso que estaba yo.

— ¡Suéltala! —grité en tono autoritario.

Lauren se asusto pues pego un brinco y se quedo inmóvil, en cambio el tipo lo que hizo fue besar el cuello de Bella una vez mas —lo cual me enfadó más— después, la agarró del cuello y de un empujón la tiro al piso.

Bella cayó de rodillas. Levantó su linda cara, su carita de ángel —mi ángel— que estaba llena de sudor, lágrimas, golpes y sangre; podía ver como los cardenales se empezaban a formar.

Esto si que no lo perdonaba. Bella me miro de una manera que me deshizo hasta el alma y luego metió una de sus manos en sus enaguas para ver que liquido corría por sus piernas, saco su mano y la miró. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar que era sangre, luego me miro de nuevo para empezar a llorar más fuerte aún. Mi monstruo interior se enfado más al ver esa escena.

Me deje llevar.

Me acerqué al mal nacido que me veía con una mueca burlona. Cuando estuve cerca, lo agarré del cuello sin darle oportunidad de atacar. A pesar de todo, él intentó luchar con migo, pero al tener un hermano como Emmett estás preparado a cualquier clase de pelea que se te presente. Le lancé puñetazos sin importarme nada más, y los pocos que recibí fueron tan débiles que me causaban lastima por el tipo. Le pegué en el estómago haciendo que se quedara sin aire.

—Emmett termina tú, necesito ver a Bella —exclamé con dolor. Rogaba a Dios que tanto Bella como mis hijos se encontraran bien.

—Será un placer —respondió Emmett cuando el tipo intentó atacar de nuevo, ¡Patético!

—Jasper llama a la policía y la ambulancia —grité apretando los puños.

—La ambulancia viene para acá, en seguida llamo a la policía —dijo Jasper.

En eso, la descarada de Lauren quiso escapar, cosa que Jasper no dejo y la agarro del brazo. Ella trató de soltarse, pero no pudo al ver la fuerza de Jasper. No me preocupe por eso me despreocupe y me dispuse a atender a Bella.

—Sálvalos —eso me sorprendió—. No te preocupes por mí, ¡No dejes que mueran! Sálvalos, no importan mis demás heridas —suplicó desesperada.

—Tranquila, los tres van a estar bien; te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que ustedes estén bien —prometí. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos al verla en ese estado, mi corazón se encogía por esa imagen.

—Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Eres todo para mi, eres mi ángel, mi adoración, Edward... no sé sí yo sobreviva a esto… —dijo dulcemente. ¿Como podía decir eso? ¡Claro que iba a sobrevivir!, yo no podía permitir que algo le ocurriera.

— ¡No Bella! Vas a estar bien. No me puedes abandonar, tienes que ser fuerte, ¡Por ti!, ¡Por mí!, ¡Por nuestros hijos! No puedes decir eso, deja de hacerlo —grité desesperadamente. Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, y no intenté apartarlas. Si Bella se moría, yo lo haría con ella.

—Edward es una posibilidad... solo quiero que sepas todo lo que significas para mí y lamento que haya pasado todo esto... me siento muy débil —dijo con el dolor sobresaliendo en sus ojos.

—Bella, te amo muchísimo, amor. Por favor lucha, no te despidas —la atraje rápidamente a mi cuerpo.

—No lo hago, Edward... —despacio cerró sus ojos, desmayándose.

— ¡Edward la ambulancia ya llego!, vete con Bella, nosotros nos quedamos con este animal y esta perra —dijo Emmett dolido y resentido.

Solo asentí y tome a Bella en brazos. La sangre todavía corría por sus piernas y eso me preocupaba mucho, si a Bella o a mis bebes le pasaba algo, no se que haría.

La ambulancia estaba afuera, subieron a Bella a la camilla y decidí irme por aparte en mi volvo, no perdiendo la pista de la ambulancia; tenía unas ganas de matar a Lauren, y el ver a Bella en eso estado me daría más razones para hacerlo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, jejeje no prometo nadita como ayer pero tal ves actualicé mañana, espero que les agrade y que sigan la historia, jeje me van a matar pues las deje con la misma angustia ¿porque Bella se despide de Edward? Jaja, píenselo, y dejen reviews porfa.

Los invito a que lean mis nuevas historias Return to my y nada feliz en volterra de verdad pasen y dejen sus reviews porfa…

Agradezco todo el apoyo de mis amigas las quiero muuuuuuuuuucho sin ustedes: rosaly blancu, esperanza, stephie, sofia vega, sofia, roxa , etc no podría subir historias que gusten, gracias por soportarme y su gran apoyo y EHH ROXA YA VOLVIÓ YUPI!!!....


	9. El Hospital: primera parte

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER A MI ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA…

* * *

Estaba trabajando; acababa de atender a mi último paciente, por lo que me dirigía a mi despacho para coger mis cosas y prepararme para salir.

—¡Doctor Carlisle! —me llamó la enfermera Taya— disculpé pero su hijo pidió que atendiera a Isabella Swan —me dijo, a la vez confirmando el nombre de Bella.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso. Bella había estado tanto en la casa —algo que me agradaba— que ya la veía como mi hija, por lo cual me preocupe mucho.

—Claro ¿En donde se encuentra la paciente?—pregunte nervioso.

—Quirófano —al momento que dijo eso, un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

Lave mis manos y me coloqué unos guantes y demás accesorios para poder en el quirófano. Al ingresar me quede en shock. Bella estaba terrible. Estaba maltratada y magullada, con cortes en su cuerpo y cardinales a medio formar; pero lo que más me alarmó fue ver como sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre. Al verla en ese estado, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Todo este tiempo habíamos me había encariñado tanto con ella que si algo le pasara… no quería ni pensarlo.

Todos los médicos estábamos enfocados en cierta parte de sus heridas; a mi me toco la hemorragia. Trate de parar la interna, pero me alarmé aún más al ver que procedía del útero, cosa que ponía la vida de los bebes en riesgo. Me tranquilice, y revise si todo estaba bien, comprobando felizmente que no había abortado.

Me costo mucho cortar la hemorragia, pero lo conseguí. Después de que curáramos todas sus heridas, la enviaron a hacerle un tac **(1) **y una radiografía.

Me dí cuenta al ver los resultados de las radiografías, que Bella tenia dos de sus costillas rotas y una magullada; sumándole, también, un brazo fracturado en tres partes. Tras poner todo el vendaje, noté que había perdido gran cantidad de sangre y que se encontraba muy débil.

—¡Ya esta! —exclamé—. Necesito que la lleven a la mejor habitación, y que busquen de su tipo de sangre para hacerle una transfusión. También, pónganle el suero —voltee hacia Taya—. Por favor, ve a la farmacia y cómprale todo lo que necesita; corre por mi cuenta.

Fue a limpiarme y me dispuse a ir a la sala de espera.

Cuando llegué, solo vi a Edward que estaba sollozando, acompañado de Alice que trataba de calmarlo.

—Papa —murmuró Alice cuando me acerque y me senté del otro lado de Edward.

Edward alzo la cabeza y me penetró con sus ojos. Después —como si algo hiciera clic en su cabeza—, preguntó frenéticamente: ¡¿Cómo están papa?! ¡¿Cómo esta Bella?! ¡¿Cómo están mis hijos?!

—¡Edward cálmate! Todos están bien, pero me costo controlar la hemorragia. Bella tiene dos costillas rotas y una magullada; tiene un brazo roto en tres partes y… perdió mucha sangre. Está muy débil y habría que esperar a que despierte para hacer otros análisis y ver el daño emocional que tiene… ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté preocupado, con más lágrimas de mi rostro…

—Es una larga historia —dijo, y empezó a relatarme todo.

—Así que todo este tiempo Lauren maltrato a Bella —afirmé.

—Exacto, pero ella no quería que dijéramos nada, ¡Soy un idiota por no haberla protegido! —se reprochó mi hijo, llorando aún más.

—¡Cálmate!, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes —dije tranquilizadoramente.

Pasaron tres largas horas. Esme había llegado y le habíamos explicado lo ocurrido; esas tres horas las pasamos llorando y rezando por Bella, yo sabia que estaba bien pero no sabia que podía presentar en cuando despertara…

—Doctor Carlisle —llamó Taya—, la paciente Isabella acaba de despertar y esta ordenando ver —explicó dándole una mirada picara a Edward, quien había levantado su rostro del hombro de su hermana.

—¡Bella despertó! —exclamé alegremente. Edward se paró rápidamente, mirándome suplicante.

—Hijo, tengo que ir yo primero —expliqué.

Camine hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta. Taya había acertado, ahí estaba una muy agitada y angustiada Bella, que al verme, me miro con esa mirada tan profunda… pero esta vez, llena de agonía, dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

Jeje creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre dejarlas en suspenso, pero acaso no es mejor así, da mas interes, jaja, sorry pero creo que las deje peor que la ves pasada, no creen haber aquí les dejo la pregunta ¿ que problema tendra Bella? Jaja piensen y esperen el próximo capi con la respuesta, besos

Y LEAN PORFA MIS NUEVAS HISTORIAS: NADA FELIZ EN VOLTERRA Y RETURN TO MY, PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS SII!!!!

Besos a mis amigas las QUIERO MUUUUUUUUUUUCHO NO LO OLVIDEN, SON TODO PARA MI…

Besos

Sharon Cullen Hale!!!


	10. El Hospital:segunda parte

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Meyer._

* * *

Me dolía mucho el cuerpo, dios que va del cuerpo todo, hasta respirar me dolía, pero eso no se comparaba con el vació que sentía en mi pecho, lo busque pero no estaba ahí ¿donde estaba Edward?, acaso había perdido a los bebes por lo que el ya no me quería…

Deseche ese pensamiento que me dolió tanto y alcance a ver a una enfermera que estaba por salir de mi habitación y no había notado que había despertado.

-Muchacha-dije con una voz muy débil.

-Señorita o perdona si te desperté solo venia ver como estaba-dijo tiernamente.

- ¿Dónde esta Carlisle? Quiero verlo-dije desesperándome por completo y comenzando a llorar.

-Calmase, eso no le hace bien en su estado delicado, Carlisle vendrá ahora-dijo dulcemente.

-Pero lo quiero ver ahora mismo-dije ya molesta, no sabia pero me desesperaba que no estuvieran a mi lado, que yo estuviera sola y además ese pensamiento de aborto, Edward e irse en una misma oración no me ayudaban.

-Mire si lo traigo se calmara-dijo vencidamente.

-Se lo prometo-dije feliz pero con mi desesperación.

-Ya se lo traigo-dijo para irse.

No se cuanto tiempo tardo, creo que como unos 10 minutos, pues para mi fueron 10 horas, que acaso me había mentido, dios estoy, tan eufórica, desesperada, moriría de un ataque de pánico, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Carlisle, el hombre que veía como mi padre y el abuelo de mis…. (Recordé que pude haberlos perdido) por lo que no continué…

-Bella ¿como te sientes?-pregunto en voz tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y Edward? ¿Los bebes? ¿Aborte? ¿Porque Edward no esta aquí? ¿Que paso?-dije con la desesperación al cien por ciento, mientras empezaba a llorar desesperadamente.

-Bella, clámate, clámate, deja de llorar, escúchame...-dijo consolándome- Bueno Jasper y Emmett se estan encargando de la denuncia, mientras que Rosalie empaca tus cosas y las lleva a nuestra casa, Edward esta bien nervioso y tan desesperado como tu, estas débil, así que poniéndote en ese estado no lo podrás ver, los bebes se salvaron aun no sabemos que daños pueden tener pero se salvaron, por lo que quiere decir que no abortaste y Edward esta afuera esperándote, la verdad no lo deje entrar quería calmarte antes de que lo vieras-dijo con una calida sonrisa.

No lo podía negar eso me calmo, eso puso mi desesperación al cincuenta por ciento….algo era algo.

-Quiero ver a Edward-dije llorando menos ahora que sabia que los bebes y el estaban bien-quiero que este aquí conmigo.

-Bella no se te a olvidado preguntarme algo-dijo como afirmación-no me preguntases ¿Cómo estabas?-dijo reprochándome.

-La verdad es que yo no importo, no valgo nada, la verdad no me importo ni a mí misma-la verdad después de todo era lo que pensaba.

-Isabella Marie Swan Cullen- ¿Cullen?.

-¿Deseo ver a Edward por favor?-fue lo único que me atreví a decir Carlisle se veía molesto de verdad.

-Claro pero después usted y yo hablaremos señorita.

Y salio sin decir nada mas, esperaba con todas mis ansias que hubiera ido por mi Edward, la verdad quería verlo, quería lo, pedirle perdón por mi estupidez.

Me sumi tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento un chico de cabello cobrizo había entrado y se encontraba mirándome con sus esmeraldas, pero esta ves sus esmeraldas estaban triste lo notaba, algo que e aprendido es leerle sus ojos y estoy me decian que Edward sufria y lo peor era que sufria por mi culpa…

* * *

Si disculpen que este capi sea tan corto pero es que ya me estaban precionando para que lo subiera jeje adema amo el suspenso.....

Que pasara, que le dira edward a bella, que dira bella... mmmm y sigue a en pie la otra pregunta

* * *

AVISO:BUENO LAS INVITOS A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y QUE DEJEN REVIEW PORQUE LA VERDAD SI QUIEREN VER EL OTRO CAPI AL MENOS OCUPO VER 10 REVIEWS EN CADA UNO DE LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS PORFA QUE ESAS SI LES SUBIRÉ UN CAPI AHORA ASÍ QUE PORFA PASEN QUE ESTAN TAN LINDAS COMO ESTA…besitos y gracias por leerme

**

* * *

**

PUBLICIDAD A ESTILO CULLEN JEJE XD

**Las invito a leer algunas de mis amigas, son unos fics increíbles a mi me fascinan son demasiados buenos estos son los links para que se den una vuelta por ellos y dejen review claro y chicas aquí va el estilo Cullen pues quien se meta y deje review tendrá premio jeje si tras que le haremos publicidad pasaran todo un día de shopping con Alice yupi!! Y se llevaran a casa a el vampiro o al licántropo (pss no me agradan pero estan con buen cuerpo)que deseen así que visítenos gracias aquí dejo los links para que nos visiten**

**LITTLE HOPE:**

**http**** : // www . fanfiction . net / u /1840368/Little_Hope**

**EDWARD LITTLE GIRL:**

**http:**** // www . fanfiction . net/u/1902931/Edwards_Little_Girl**

**ROSARY BLACU:**

**http://www . fanfiction . net/u/1498926/Rosary_Blacu**

**YA SABEN LOS ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO BESOS!!**

**NOTA: DEBEN DEJAR REVIEW PRA PRATICIPAR EN LO DE PUBLICIDAD...**


	11. El Hospital:tercera parte

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece la historia…

_(N/a: RETURN TO MY, bueno esta es una historia en donde Bella, Rosalie y Alice son las hermanas Hale ella siempre tuvieron de mejores amigos a los hermanos Cullen; Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Todo iba perfecto hasta que una noche, Bella se acuesta con Edward, Rosalie con Emmett y Jasper con Alice, las chicas se levantan en la noche y se dan cuenta que siempre los han amado, así que huyen sin despertarlos, marchándose sin un adiós ni un te amo, las chicas los llevan en el corazón al igual que los chicos pero estos volverán a estar juntos?????.... __averígualo MUY PRONTO TRAILER DE RETURN TO MY…)

* * *

_

_**El hospital tercera parte…**_

Y nuestras miradas se unieron el silencio de la sala se expandía, solo me dedicaba a mirar el techo pensando en todo lo sucedido; hasta queEdward en un momento se acerco a mí...sin que me percatara y beso mi frente, un sin fin de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, las lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro...el beso solo estaba plagado de agonía y dolor.

—Bella deja de llorar— indicó mientras sus dedos limpiaban mis lágrimas— ya es lo suficiente malo verte en este estado, como para tener que verte llorar— puntualizó.

— Edward, lo siento— comencé a decir— perdóname, lo siento tanto—me forcé a no llorar— fui una idiota al haber ido, debí hacerte caso, pero nunca me imagine que fuer capaz de tanto—dije desesperada.

—Shhhh, Bella todo esta bien además ya te conseguí el mejor representante legal para que tu tía Lauren…—no lo deje continuar estaba muy confundida...

¿¡¡Que hiciste que!!?—medio grite. —Edward ¿Quién dice que la demandare?, estas siendo impaciente e irracional.

—Irracional, irracional yo, tu no la quiere demandar y yo soy el irracional, pues Isabella la demandaras y se acabo—dijo molesto pero nunca gritado, el me amaba mucho para gritarme.

—Edward déjame pensar...

—No hay nada que pensar.

—Si, si hay y ¿Quién dijo que la voy a demandar?—pregunte molesta de verdad.

—Lo digo yo.

—Pues conmigo te quedas con las ganas Edward no pienso sacrificarme más a mí y a mis hijos.

—Nuestros—me corrigió—Y porque son nuestros quiero lo mejor para ellos.

— ¿Y crees que yo no?—reproche.

—Quieres lo mejor pero estas tomando la peor decisión Isabella—eso me dolió el solo me dice Isabella cuando esta enojado de verdad.

—Pues no lo are y lo siento por ti Edward Anthony.

—Bien si tu no lo haces, lo hago yo y se acabo la discusión— ¿escuche bien?, debo estar sorda el no me podía haber dicho eso, ahora si que estaba que estallaba de ira.

—Pues tu me haces eso y te olvidas de mi y de mis bebes—dije molesta pero sabia que eso le había dolido a Edward, lo note en su mirada—Edward yo…

—Tu nada, esta bien Isabella Marie Cullen, si eso es lo que deseas bien, aunque no sea lo que quiero tus deseos son ordenes—dijo marchándose de la habitación.

—Edward no seas dramático, haber ¿Qué haces?—dije con un hilo de voz

—¡¡¡Lo que tu me pediste!!!¡¡¡Que me olvidara de ti y los bebes!!!—grito furioso.

—Edward sabes que fue un…

—Isabella no quiero escuchar, que tenga una buena tarde y te recuperes, con permiso—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Despues de eso todo se volvio negro...

* * *

Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a todas mis hermanas Cullen, las quiero muxo son Too para mi, aunque no lo crean es verdad, sin ustedes no se que harías las adoro….

Aprieten ese sexy botoncito verde para que me dejen review a ver si les gusto, chicos todavía sigo depre pero pensé que no los podía dejar guindando mas de un mes o dos así que aquí me tienen haciendo este esfuerzo de escribir…

Los invito a leer mis ONE-SHOT, y las otras historias como nada feliz en Volterra que les daré el resumen en el próximo capi que suba, return to my que se los di hoy, la lección de Edward, un medico apuesto y etc.…


	12. ¿Es mentira verdad?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER a mi solo me pertenece la historia…

* * *

_EREREREREREREREREREERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE_

_En el capitulo pasado ¿quedamos en?:_

—_Pues tu me haces eso y te olvidas de mi y de mis bebes—dije molesta pero sabia que eso le había dolido a Edward, lo note en su mirada—Edward yo…_

—_Tu nada, esta bien Isabella Marie Cullen, si eso es lo que deseas bien, aunque no sea lo que quiero tus deseos son ordenes—dijo marchándose de la habitación._

—_Edward no seas dramático, haber ¿Qué haces?—dije con un hilo de voz_

—_¡¡¡Lo que tu me pediste!!!¡¡¡Que me olvidara de ti y los bebes!!!—grito furioso._

—_Edward sabes que fue un…_

—_Isabella no quiero escuchar, que tenga una buena tarde y te recuperes, con permiso—dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE_

* * *

_**¿Es mentira? ¿Verdad?...**_

No podía creer que Bella me hubiera dicho eso, no podía pensar que Isabella fuera tan irracional, terca, la amo pero en este momento la quiero ahorcar, si Bella era aveces INSOPORTABLE, señor perdóname por pensar eso de mi ángel pero es verdad el embarazo la a vuelto mas terca aun-y yo que juraba que era imposible-irracional, etc.…

En realidad me dolió, lo que me dijo, eso me dolió en el alma, pero esta ves la complaceré y le daré una lección…no la voy a dejar simplemente no vuelvo a entrar a verla.

—Edward ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Por qué estas furioso?—pregunto Esme.

—Nada—conteste sentándome al lado de Jasper.

—Bueno yo iré a ver a tu padre—dijo y se fue.

Jasper espero para que Esme se fuera y ¡¡¡diablos!!! A el no se le pasaba nada y lo pero no se le podía mentir.

—A mi si que no me vas a mentir ¿Qué ha pasado?.

—Me pelee con Bella.

—¡¡¡Con Bella!!!

—Si no quiere denunciar a Lauren después de todo lo que le hizo así que se la puse así; no la denuncia ella lo hago yo ¿y sabes que se atrevió a decirme?—Jasper negó con la cabeza—me dijo que si yo denunciaba a Lauren tenia que olvidarme de ella y de mis bebes ¡¡¡mis hijos!!! ¿Sabes como me hizo sentir eso? ¿Sabes lo que me duele eso? ¿Sabes al menos que siento que mi corazón se desangra? O que simplemente ¿me siento frustrado, estresado y enojado?—solté de sopetón.

—Edward hermano tranquilízate y si muy mal echo de parte de Bella decirte eso pero también entiéndela tal ves le tenga mucho miedo a Lauren o que este traumada y le de miedo denunciarla, deja de pensar en ti y piensa en ella también.

—¡¡¡ENTENDERLA!!!—Grite levantándome enojado—¡¡¡ENTENDERLA mas de lo que trato!!! Si a ella con nada le quedo bien o al menos así me hace sentir, Jasper la verdad creo que Bella ni siquiera me quiere o a como te dije así me hace sentir y eso me duele, me duele demasiado no sabes ni te imaginas cuanto, Bella es mi vida…—dije sintiendo como las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

Me senté en silencio, sintiendo como temblaba de ira, dolor y sintiendo como mis lagrimas, en este momento no se como me siento, tratare de definirlo…

Me siento como la peor basura del mundo, me siento impotente, dolido, enamorado, con las manos atadas, con el alma en pedazos…

Bella pov:

Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, las palabras que hicieron enfadar a Edward, las palabras que lo hirieron, las palabras con lo que lo distancie de mi, es que la verdad YO MAS IDIOTA NO PUEDO SER…

_FLASH BACK_

—_Shhhh, Bella todo esta bien además ya te conseguí el mejor representante legal para que tu tía Lauren…—no lo deje continuar estaba muy confundida..._

_—¿¡¡Que hiciste que!!?—medio grite. —Edward ¿Quién dice que la demandare?, estas siendo impaciente e irracional._

—_Irracional, irracional yo, tu no la quiere demandar y yo soy el irracional, pues Isabella la demandaras y se acabo—dijo molesto pero nunca gritado, el me amaba mucho para gritarme._

—_Edward déjame pensar..._

—_No hay nada que pensar._

—_Si, si hay y ¿Quién dijo que la voy a demandar?—pregunte molesta de verdad._

—_Lo digo yo._

—_Pues conmigo te quedas con las ganas Edward no pienso sacrificarme más a mí y a mis hijos._

—_Nuestros—me corrigió—Y porque son nuestros quiero lo mejor para ellos._

— _¿Y crees que yo no?—reproche._

—_Quieres lo mejor pero estas tomando la peor decisión Isabella—eso me dolió el solo me dice Isabella cuando esta enojado de verdad._

—_Pues no lo are y lo siento por ti Edward Anthony._

—_Bien si tu no lo haces, lo hago yo y se acabo la discusión— ¿escuche bien?, debo estar sorda el no me podía haber dicho eso, ahora si que estaba que estallaba de ira._

—_Pues tu me haces eso y te olvidas de mi y de mis bebes—dije molesta pero sabia que eso le había dolido a Edward, lo note en su mirada—Edward yo…_

—_Tu nada, esta bien Isabella Marie Cullen, si eso es lo que deseas bien, aunque no sea lo que quiero tus deseos son ordenes—dijo marchándose de la habitación._

—_Edward no seas dramático, haber ¿Qué haces?—dije con un hilo de voz_

—_¡¡¡Lo que tu me pediste!!!¡¡¡Que me olvidara de ti y los bebes!!!—grito furioso._

—_Edward sabes que fue un…_

—_Isabella no quiero escuchar, que tenga una buena tarde y te recuperes, con permiso—dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_FIN DE FLASH_

Pero no se porque estupida razón, me sentía culpable de solo pensar en denunciar a Lauren, tal vez por ser familia…quizás por eso, la verdad todo esto es mucho para mi…

Y con este pensamiento y entre lágrimas me dormí……

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba acorralada por un tipo que me tenía contra la pared, yo estaba sangrando y había un gran charco de sangre a mis pies, pero aun así el tipo me trataba de violar; busqué con mi mirada a Lauren quien estaba con una amplia sonrisa mirando a ese animal que trataba de violar. En eso llego Edward con Jasper y Emmett que estaban detrás de el, casi igual de rabioso que estaba el._

— _¡Suéltala! —grito en tono autoritario._

_Lauren se asusto pues pego un brinco y se quedo inmóvil, en cambio el tipo lo que hizo fue besar mi cuello una vez mas —lo enfadó aun más a Edward — después, me agarró del cuello y de un empujón me tiro al piso._

_En ese instante sentía que se me iba la vida…esperen ¿se me iba la vida? NOOO yo tengo que luchar así que, me obligue a despertarme y mantenerme despierta por Edward y mis bebes…_

_Caí de rodillas. Levante mi cara, que estaba llena de sudor, lágrimas, golpes y sangre; podía sentir como los cardenales se empezaban a formar._

_Esto si que no me lo perdonaba. Mire a Edward de una manera que le deshizo hasta el alma y luego metí una de sus manos en mis enaguas para ver que liquido corría por mis piernas, saque la mano y la mire. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar que era sangre, luego me mire de nuevo Edward pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada para empezar a llorar más fuerte aún. _

_Edward se acercó al mal nacido de Mike que le veía con una mueca burlona. Cuando estuvo cerca, lo agarro del cuello sin darle oportunidad de atacar. A pesar de todo, él intentó luchar con el, al tener un hermano como Emmett estás preparado a cualquier clase de pelea que se te presente. Le lanzó puñetazos sin importarle nada más, y los pocos que recibió parecieron débiles, Le pego en el estómago haciendo que se quedara sin aire._

—_Emmett termina tú, necesito ver a Bella —exclamo con dolor. _

—_Será un placer —respondió Emmett cuando el tipo intentó atacar de nuevo._

—_Jasper llama a la policía y la ambulancia —grito apretando los puños._

—_La ambulancia viene para acá, en seguida llamo a la policía —dijo Jasper._

_En eso, Lauren quiso escapar, cosa que Jasper no dejo y la agarro del brazo. Ella trató de soltarse, pero no pudo al ver la fuerza de Jasper. No me preocupe por eso me despreocupe y Edward se dispuso a atenderme._

—_Sálvalos —eso le sorprendió—. No te preocupes por mí, ¡No dejes que mueran! Sálvalos, no importan mis demás heridas —suplique desesperada._

—_Tranquila, los tres van a estar bien; te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que ustedes estén bien —prometió. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al verme en ese estado, mi corazón se encogía por esa imagen._

—_Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Eres todo para mi, eres mi ángel, mi adoración, Edward... no sé sí yo sobreviva a esto… —dije dulcemente. Lo sabia muy bien sentía como mi alma quería desprenderse de mi cuerpo e irse a otro mundo lleno de paz._

— _¡No Bella! Vas a estar bien. No me puedes abandonar, tienes que ser fuerte, ¡Por ti!, ¡Por mí!, ¡Por nuestros hijos! No puedes decir eso, deja de hacerlo —grito desesperadamente. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y no intento apartarlas. _

—_Edward es una posibilidad... solo quiero que sepas todo lo que significas para mí y lamento que haya pasado todo esto... me siento muy débil —dije con el dolor sobresaliendo en mis ojos._

—_Bella, te amo muchísimo, amor. Por favor lucha, no te despidas —me atrajo rápidamente a sui cuerpo._

—_No lo hago, Edward... —fue lo ultimo que dije despacio cerré mis ojos, desmayándose._

— _¡Edward la ambulancia ya llego!, vete con Bella, nosotros nos quedamos con este animal y esta perra —escuche a Emmett dolido y resentido, en el fondo de todo._

_Solo sentí que me tomaban en brazos. Después de eso me deje caer en una pesadilla, en una pesadilla en la que pensé que había muerto…_

_FIN DE FLAHS_

—¡¡¡Edward!!!No—dije despertándome con mi corazón a mil—fue solo un sueño, solo eso—dije…

Edward tiene razón tengo que demandar a Lauren, claro es eso o que me termine matando…

Ahora si que la había volado, mas que eso, no lo podía creer, me pelee con Edward por Lauren alguien que solo me ha maltratado, alguien que hizo que casi me violaran, esto no puede ser…pensé tocando el botón de la camilla para llamar a la enfermera…en seguida entro a la habitación blanca.

— ¿En que te puedo ayudar?—pregunto amablemente una ancianita.

—Podría ¿hacerle un GRAN favor a esta adolescente embarazada?—dije con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué deseas corazón?—eso me recordó a Edward, así que no lo pude evitar empecé a llorar a mares— ¿Qué dije mi pequeña?—pregunto abrasándome.

—Me pelee con mi novio por una estupidez de mi parte, esta enojado, no se si me quiere, si me dejo, o si esta aquí en el hospital, pero quiero que lo busques haber si esta todavía aquí en el hospital...—dije entre sollozos.

— ¿El chico de cabello cobrizo, despeinado, corpulento pero no exagerado, de ojos esmeraldas?—pregunto a lo cual asentí—ay niña si, aquí esta de echo ya te lo traigo quiero o no—dijo y me dejo sola.

Lo único que pude hacer fue rezar cinco padres nuestros, ocho aves María y más de siete ángel de mi guardia y esperanzarme en que Edward tal ves me quisiera escuchar…

Edward pov:

Me encontraba en la cafetería del hospital con Jasper, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle, gracias a dios Jasper por más que le preguntaran-mas que todo el pequeño duendecillo del demonio de mi hermana Alice-no había dicho ni una sola palabra de nuestra conversación…

Me sentía mas tranquilo después de haber llorado mas de dos horas hasta que llego Alice y Rosalie, en este momento pensaba ¿en que estaba haciendo mi Bella?, ¿Cómo estaría mi princesa? ¿Se sentiría bien? ¿Le dolería algo?...Mierda no soy tan fuerte como para dejar de pensar en ella…en mis bebes…en su estado _¡¡¡MALDITA Lauren!!!_

Estaba vagando en mis pensamientos hasta que…

-¿Joven me podrías ayudar?-dijo una ¿tierna anciana? Que diablos estaba pasando…

-Este...yo...-pregunte tartamudeando.

-Si usted-afirmo con tono demandante.

-Cla…claro...Este...dígame-dije confundido.

-Podría acompañarme a ver a la señorita que esta llorando a mares-dijo como afirmación y no como pregunta.

-¿¿¡¡¡WTF!!??(N/a** chicas no me maten pero es que no me aguante en ponerlo jeje es que díganme si no es divertido Jaja XD) **–pregunte asombrado.

-Uno ¡¡cuida ese vocabulario niño!!-grito enojada-y dos si a la señorita Swan- "ahora si capte"pensé.

-Lo siento señora pero no-dije orgullosamente, aunque mi corazón me pedía ir a ver e impedir que mi Bella este llorando y menos por mi eso era definitivamente frustrante…

-A no mira mocoso tu paras tu lindo trasero de esa silla y lo llevas a donde Isabella y con tu hermoso y lindo rostro le prestas atención y haces que deje de llorar y parecer magdalena ¿OK?-dijo furica.

-Perdón, perdón-dije y me levante.

-Mas te vale jovencito, mas te vale-dijo con su gran sonrisa triunfante.

Me dirigí a la habitación en donde Bella estaba, el camino se me estaba haciendo demasiado corto para mi propio bien, no quería de verdad bueno al menos mi mente, mi corazón estaba que saltaba_"Edward contrólate" _me dije a mi mismo…y si justo en eso tope con la puerta en donde Bella estaba…antes de abrir pegue la oreja a la puerta y si afirmativo se escuchaban sollozos…eso hizo que me sintiera terrible…si Bella estaba así era por algo o que no se pero algo debió haber pasado ¿y si Lauren llegaba de nuevo?, así que me arme de valor y entre a la habitación…

-Bella-dije tímidamente, ella no me respondió tapo su hermosa cara con sus cabellos chocolate-Bella-aun no hubo respuesta-¡¡Maldición Isabella!! ¿Por qué lloras?-dije enojado conmigo mismo.

-Es que tu tenia razón— dijo entre sollozos.

-¿De que hablas, mi princesa?-pregunte acercándome y acariciándole el cabello.

-En lo de Lauren fui una tonta Edward, la tengo que denunciar, perdóname por lo que te dije, lo lamento tanto, y lo peor es que yo te perdí y tu ya no me quieres-esperen ¿Cómo que no la quiero?...

-Isabella como que no te quiero, tu sabes que te adoro y que eres mi vida no solo tu si no mis bebes, Bella tu nunca vas a dejar de estar en mi corazón y en mi mente, jamás-le dije rozando nuestros labios, en un beso dulce…

-Soy una tonta.

-No, no lo eres…

-Muchachito te pido por favor que abandones la habitación porque, Isabella tiene que descansar-dijo una rubia.

-Okey tienes razón. Quedamos claros Bella, voy a estar a fuera por cualquier cosa nada mas me llamas y nunca pero nunca vuelvas a pensar que no te amo…

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió…así Salí de la habitación aunque algo me decía que no lo hiciera…

Bella pov:

Edward salio de la habitación, yo estaba un poco mas tranquila al saber que el me amaba…pero tenia miedo de algo y simplemente no sabia…

-Te pondré un poco de anestesia-dijo la enfermera rubia.

-Si claro, además siento un poco de dolor-ella inyecto en la intravenosa que tenía un poco de anestesia y poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando…

-Ahora si esta dormida perfecto para que Lauren haga su parte…-escuche en el fondo de mi pesado sueño…

Lauren pov:

Maldita Bella si es una maldita con suerte, ¿Cómo diablos, los Cullen se enteraron?, yo solo se algo de esta ella no se salva y es mas me la va a pagar una tras otra todas las que me debe… le pague a Taya Denali una enfermera del hospital Cullen, es fácil lo que ella tiene que hacer, solo darle anestesia a Bella para que se duerma y ahí es donde entro yo… y por eso venme aquí con una peluca pelirroja vestida como enfermera solo para acabar con lo que comencé un día y con lo que me equivoque en no matar a Bella al mismo tiempo que mi hermanito Charlie y a René…

Entre en la habitación y a como se lo pedí a Taya Bella estaba privada lo se porque la muy tonta habla en sueños…decía cosas incoherentes como "Edward te amo o quiero ver a mis bebe me acerqué a su cama y saque una navaja y ……

* * *

Continuara jaja…lo hice de nuevo lo deje en suspenso, espero que les guste muxo sigan leyendo y gracias por su apoyo y ya no estoy depre jeje ahora estoy enamorada jaja si de depre a enamorada que rarito jeje…

Dejen review porfa…

Los quiere

duendecillo jeje

Sharon Estefany Cullen Hale


	13. ¿Muerta o no?: primera parte

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER a mi solo me pertenece la historia…_

* * *

Estaba a medio pasillo el cual daba a la habitación de Bella, algo no me parecía muy convincente en la enfermera pelirroja que entro, nunca la había visto por lo que no me daba confianza…yo conozco a todo el personal del hospital, pero ella debe ser nueva ¿Qué daño o peligro podría ser o presentar una enfermera para Bella? ninguno, así que le reste importancia…

Llegue a la oficina de papa, quien veía unos ultrasonidos en video de Bella, no pude evitar poner una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro al ver a mi s bebes.

—¡¡¡HOOOOOOOOLA Edward!!! Pareces idiota con esa sonrisa-dijo ¿Alice? ¿Y esa de donde salio? ¿Cómo me vio? A veces me da miedo esa pequeña creatura…

— ¿En que piensas Edward?-dijo levantando una ceja.

—En que me das miedo-admití.

—Deberías Edward Anthony deberías-dijo con su voz de soprano... ahora si que tenía miedo de esa pequeña demonio… pero la quería demasiado hiciera lo que hiciera eso nunca cambiaria.

— ¡Alice! Deja de amenazar a tu hermano-regaño Carlisle.

—Pero yo no hice nada, soy un angelito, nunca hago nada-dijo con su carita de yo no fui y nunca hago nada malo…

—SI AJA-dijeron todos a la vez Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme.

—JA, JA, JA que se haga notar mi sarcasmo ¡¡viva el sarcasmo!!-Dijo Alice.

—Alice sabes que te queremos a más no poder-le dije.

—Si yo te quiero…-comenzó Emmett-A cinco metros bajo tierra-termino.

—Ha si-exclamo Alice triste…

—No, hermana de veritas te quiero, aunque seas molesta, hiperactiva, chillona, adicta a lo ostentoso y a las compras, etc, etc, etc.

—Bueno ya basta-dije tiendo de ver como Alice torturaba a Emmett con sus fotos de bebe pues se las enseñaba a Rosalie-¿papa quien es la nueva enfermera pelirroja?...

¿Quién?-pregunto confundido.

Si una que entro a la habitación de Bella…-mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco…

No Edward, la ultima enfermera pelirroja renuncio-dijo alzando la ceja…

¿¡¡¡Como!!!?-dije alterado.

Pues si debes estar equivocado-dijo ocultando su preocupación.

No…pero yo voy a revisar su todo esta bien-dije decidido y ofuscado.

No vas en unos 20 minutos OK-dijo Emmett-no creo que debas ir en estado de histeria.

Cierto-concordó Esme.

OK 15 minutos y es mi ultima oferta-dije molesto….

Bella POV:

Estaba en un muy profundo sueño o cansancio porque la verdad no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos, me sentía en el aire y como una pluma…

Algo me decía que tenía que abrir los ojos pero definitivamente no podía…

LAUREN POV:

Apunte la navaja a su vientre, ahí era en donde quería apuñalar por primera vez, lo agarre con las dos manos, lo subí y cuando lo iba a bajar de nuevo…no pude sentí como mis lagrimas de rabia y antiguo dolor resbalaban por mi rostro…

—Maldición Isabella no puede ser-grite desesperada y cuando ya levante por segunda vez la navaja ya iba a traspasar la piel cuando…

— ¿¡¡¡¡Que putas crees que haces!!!!?-gritando a mis espaldas.

Si caminas, se lo clavo…-dije volviéndome-Awu eres tu rubiecita Rosalie entra y cierra la puerta…-dije con voz asida.

¿Quién putas eres?-pregunto asesinándome con la mirada.

Lauren y será la ultima persona que veras-dije y saque mi pistola de la pierna, apunte y tire del gatillo ya que la tenia cargada…

Rosalie cayo de rodillas después de recibir una bala en su pecho…no pude evitar sonreír...

—Maldita-grito tocando la parte en donde había recibido la bala…

Alice POV:

No sabia porque estaba tan asustada, sudaba frío y caminaba en círculos desde que Rosalie salio a la habitación de Bella a escondidas de Edward…

—Alice ¿que te pasa? Estas pálida-dijo papa…

En eso Salí corriendo a la habitación de Bella y lo único que hice fue entrar…

—¡¡¡Rosalie!!!-grite al verla en el suelo con dificultad para respirar y una herida de bala en el pecho…

—Otra, o que bien habrá mucho asesinato Cullen hoy-dijo ¿Lauren?...

—Yo no soy Cullen soy Hale-grito con dificultad Rosalie…

—Pero… a mi que me importa-dijo riendo Lauren-¿alguna ultima palabra?-me pregunto…

No me dio tiempo de responder cuando sentí que me caía…me había dado una bala en mi pierna derecha…pero a como pude me arrastre a la salida y pude huir ya que Lauren discutía con Rosalie…cuando Salí vi una silla de ruedas no me quedaba, mucho tiempo antes de que Lauren se diera cuenta de mi ausencia, me subí en ella y empecé a rodarla hasta la oficina de papa…

Cuando llegue solo toque una vez vi todo negro…

Jasper POV:

—O por Dios-decía Esme al ver como Alice salio corriendo…

Yo estaba preocupado y sentía pánico en la atmosfera…

Escuche que tocaban a la puerta pero solo una vez, aun así Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió…

—¡¡¡¡Alice!!!!-grito desde afuera, corrí a ver que paso con mi "angelito"…

Todos salimos y al salir vimos a Alice en brazos de Carlisle…

—Esta herida-dijo Edward ayudándole.

—Si, en su pierna derecha-dije ofuscado y dolido.

—Jasper llévala a emergencias-ordeno Emmett.

—Emmett, Rosalie, habitación de Bella, ve esta herida, Lauren-dijo Alice con dificultad.

—Lauren-dijeron Emmett y Edward al unísono.

—Bella-dijo Edward.

—Rosalie-dijo Emmett para ir corriendo con Edward hacia la habitación de Bella…

—Alice, vamos a curarte, te amo—le susurre al oído.

LAUREN POV:

—Ay eres más fuerte de lo que pensé-dije burlándome de Rosalie ya que ahora si estaba débil-

—Eres una maldita cobarde, ¿Por qué no me matas y ya?-grito ¿Bella? ¿Y esa cuando se despertó?-¡¡¡Rosalie!!!-grito alarmada…

—Bella-dijo con dificulta-no te preocupes por mi-dijo arrugando la frente de dolor.

—Pero, Rose-contradijo Bella.

—Rose, nada, solo cállate y no digas nada, no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes.

—Bravo-reí-Bravo que heroica salio la rubiecita y yo que decía que era bruta comprobé que no es bruta es idiota, eres capas de dar la vida por la tonta Bella.

—Mira la diferencia entre su cabello y el tuyo es que tú eres una oxigenada, a la cual nunca quiso papa-desgraciada como se atrevía.

—Si lo se por eso lo mate a el y a tu madre y a tu madre y acabe contigo también…

—Sobre mi cadáver tal vez-dijo Rosalie.

—OH bien, ya llegara tu turno querida…

* * *

¿Qué creen que pase…llegaran tarde Edward y Emmett morira Rosalie y tambien Bella? ¿Quieren conti? Apreten ese sexy botoncito que tanto adoran jeje cuidencen y que dios las bendiga adoro a mis hermanas las adoro con tooooooda mi alma son too para mi las extraños aviso para mis pupilas chicas a las que beteo sorry pero me castigaron y me falta un poco mas asi qe les juro les prometo que apenas me quiten el castigo les beteo toodos los capis que tengan ya sea que los allan subido o no las adoro tambien bye cuidencen

y sigan leyendo a ver boten quieren secuela o no ¿?


	14. ¿Muerta o no?: segunda parte

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHENIE MEYER a mi solo me pertenece esta historia…

* * *

Bella pov:

No tenia mucho tiempo…cuando desperté vi a Lauren riéndose de ¿Rosalie? O mi ¡¡¡DIOS!!! Rosalie se estaba desangrando y eso era por mí…

Después de discutir un rato, cuando al fin Lauren se callo, recordé la vez que Esme había venido con un arma y me lo había obsequiado con la excusa de que Alice presentía que la necesitaría y así la escondió en mi bata…

No lo pensé dos veces y adolorida y todo me pare de la camilla, aunque casi me caigo…saque el arma y…

— ¿A donde crees que vas?-pregunto Lauren.

—A buscar ayuda-chille.

—Y tú crees que te dejare-afirmo.

—Si-asegure cargando la pistola detrás de mi espalda.

—Bueno error, querida-dijo apuntándome el arma hacia mí.

—Ya lo veremos-afirme apuntando hacia ella.

—Muy astuta-dijo con burla…

En eso la puerta se abrió…

—Bella-dijo la voz de mi ángel.

—Edward-susurre.

—Rose-dijo Emmett en susurró de la sorpresa de verla batallando entre la vida y la muerte.

—Lauren baja el arma-ordeno Carlisle.

—No-dijo fríamente.

—Bella, relájate-me dijo Edward.

—¡¡NOOO!!! Ella mato a mis padres y esta lastimando a las personas que amo.

—Awww-río mi tía-deja de llorar.

—Maldita-grite.

Y……

……Y no sabia que hacia me daba miedo, todo eran gritos y alaridos…

En eso Edward intento quitarle el arma a Lauren o mejor dicho intento acercársele…pero ella apunto y empezó a jalar el gatillo…los gritos se aumentaron….

…..Hasta que los callo un disparo…

…..Yo no sentí nada…pero aun así hice como si yo fuera la que había recibido la bala…

—Ja, ja, viste que acabaría contigo-dijo Lauren para después caer de rodillas y desmayarse ya que yo fui la que le dispare justo en su la mitad de su pecho…

—O mi dios-grite y solté el arma con la mano temblorosa.

—Bella-dijo Edward abrasándome, no le dije nada, simplemente lo bese…

—Emmett, lleva a Rosalie a emergencias pero…¡¡ya!!-grito Carlisle.

— ¿Doctor llamo?-dijo una enfermera.

—Si Verónica lleva a esta señorita a Emergencias se llama Lauren Swan-dijo.

—Ok…¡¡¡herida de bala!!!-grito la enfermera al salir de la habitación para que entrara un chico con camilla y se llevara a Lauren…

—Todo ya paso amor-me prometió Edward.

—Tengo miedo-afirme.

—No lo tengas-susurro-Bella no debiste disparar-reprocho-me asustaste.

—Admite te asusto mi torpeza-afirme.

—Es cierto, Bella con un arma en mano, un peligro para la sociedad-río.

—Te amo-dije con el corazón.

—Y yo a ti mi princesa…

_**DOS MESES DESPÙES (4 MESES CON CUATRO SEMANAS DE EMBARAZO)**_

—Wooo…Bell`s que linda pancita… te pondrás enorme-dijo Jacob.

—Gracias-dije sarcásticamente.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo riendo por mi antiguo comentario.

—Ocupo un abogado Jake…

—Ohh… ¿para que caso?-pregunto.

—Para el de Lauren-el era mi primo de parte de mi padre así que el estaba al tanto de todo…

—Claro, Bell`s cuenta conmigo-afirmo contento…

—Gracias Jake, bye cuídate-me despedí y me empecé a levantar de la silla…

—El miércoles, en la corte a las diez treinta sin retrasos-me dijo.

—Sipi ahí te veo—dije saliendo, así Salí del edificio y camine hacia el carro de mi novio…

— ¿Qué dijo?-pregunto apenas me monte al Volvo.

—Que si, hey hoy le quitan el yeso a Alice ¿verdad?.

—Si, al fin ya no la soportaba llevándola de compras en silla de ruedas-dijo Edward aliviado.

—Ja, ja ¿Rose ya esta mejor?-pregunte pues se la tuvieron que llevar a New York para operarla.

—Si, ya ahora si fuera de peligro-dijo relajándome-hey en una semana regresa ella y Emmett-eso me ilusiono.

—¡¡¡¡De verdad!!!-afirme con alegría.

—Si-dijo con esa sonrisa suya que me enloquece.

—Edward ¿crees que ya no habrán complicaciones?-dije dudosa.

—Espero-aseguro.

—Te necesito, aquí, ahora y en este momento-le dije cuando se estaciono en el porche de su casa.

—Cuando quieras-dijo y bajo rapidísimo del coche y entre besos y abrazos llegamos a la casa y a su aviación…Hace tanto que no lo sentía dentro de mi, hace tanto que no hacíamos el amor…

Edward pov:

Bella era tan dulce…hace tanto que la deseaba…hoy quiero hacerle el amor como la primera vez…

Empecé besándola mientras la acostaba en la cama delicadamente sin separar nuestros labios…

La mire a los ojos y empecé a subir mis manos desde su tobillo hasta sus pechos, delineando su figura y su abultado vientre XD…

Ella se estremeció ante el rose y se mordió el labio inferior…busque sus labios de nuevo…Bella era tan bella, tan delicada…becé sus labios hasta el cansancio y base a su cuello…en la habitación solo se escuchaban los suspiros de ambos o los pequeños gemidos de Bella.

No tarde mas y baje a sus pechos Bella jadeo cuando rose con mi boca el escote de su blusa, la tela empezaba a ser estorbosa así que con suma delicadeza se la quite junto con su brassier dejando al descubierto sus pechos… no lo dude y me lleve un pecho a mi boca y lo empecé a succionar mientras que masajeaba el otro con mi mano, Bella gemía cosa que aumentaba mi excitación…después de un rato cambie de pecho cuando lo solté, delineé de nuevo su silueta mirándola fijamente perdiéndome en el marrón de sus ojos…

Puse una mano en su pecho y la baje pasadamente recorriendo desde su pecho a su falda la cual quite y busque sus labios de nuevo…

Bella me quito la camisa y delineo mi abdomen hasta que llego a mis pantalones los cuales desabotono y metió su delicada mano dentro de ellos tocando mi notable "problemita"… cosa que me hizo estremecer…

Bella me bajo los pantalones y yo me los termine de quitar junto con mis boxers Bella lamió sus labios al ver lo que había provocado…

—Sabes-susurro en mi oído-me encanta saber que solo yo pueda causarte eso-dijo muy sexy, demasiado sexy para mi control…

No aguante y la bese desesperadamente una de mis mano bajo a su entrepierna y note lo mojada que estaba…le quite sus bragas y la acaricie de nuevo…

—Edward…ya no aguanto-dijo con dificultad mi amor-te deseo ahora…

Bella pov:

—Edward…ya no aguanto-dije con dificultad-te deseo ahora…

Eso le basto a Edward para juntar nuestros labios y nuestras manos mientras me iba penetrando lentamente…no pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado al sentirlo entrar… era tan excitante y placentera la sensación…

Empecé a mover mis caderas incitando a Edward a continuar y así lo hizo deje que llevara el ritmo, empezó con ritmo pausado…lento y profundo…pero lo fue aumentando hasta que se hizo frenético...yo no podía evitar mis gemidos…simplemente ya no podía mas sentía que iba a explotar y así fue unas embestidas mas y llegue a mi primer orgasmo de la noche fue súper placentero y delicioso…unos segundos después sentí como Edward se venia dentro de mi…

Nos quedamos así sin movernos abrasados…Edward hizo a salir de mi pero no se lo permití…

—Edward espérate, quédate dentro de mi un rato mas…aun te deseo-era verdad siento que quería mas de el.

—Podría hacerte el amo toda la noche-dijo y empezamos todo de nuevo…

* * *

WOOO sin palabras chicas recuerden en un embarazo se necesita mucho a su pareja…

Espero que les haya gustado este capi y para la que me pregunto que si este iba a ser el ultimo CAPII…pues no es que creo que después del juicio se acaba quedan minimo 5 capis mas minimo asi que boten en mi poll quieren secuela si o no les prometo que sera tan linda como esta y hey no no esta vez no las deje con suspenso pero no se me acostumbre jeje que todavía falta el juicio y too puede pasar creo que quedan mas complicaciones….

Las adoro a todas ya sean mis lectoras o mis Hermanitas Cullen …gracias a todas por su apoyo son geniales que dios me las bendiga y lean mis otras historias porfa se lo pido de corazon pasencen y dejen review y hey QUIEN QUIERA UNA BETA AQUÍ ESTOY!!!!....


	15. El Juicio

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER a mi solo me pertenece la historia…

* * *

¡¡¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!!!: Lastimosamente he notado que a muchas de mis autoras favoritas las han plagiado chicas no hagan eso, es robar la idea de otro que se ha esforzado demasiado como para que tu nada mas la copies y le pongas tu nombre…eso nunca te dará lugar en y reconozco que todas nosotras las que escribimos nos hiere lo que digan o hagan a nuestras historias ya que es una parte de nuestra vida o algo así…¡¡¡CHICAS A LAS QUE HAN PLAGEADO ESTE CAPI VA PARA USTEDES ANIMO!!!....Este capi va para Anna Cullen Hale también la autora de Pasión y Amantes…que lastimosamente le han plagiado Pasión…nada mas quiero aclararle algo a la plagiadora **laura79 Cullen hale**…de verdad si Anna es tan poca escritora a como tu me dijiste ¿Por qué la copias? Mm.. Buena pregunta en fin nada mas te quiero decir que de verdad deberías tener un poco de vergüenza y dignidad…no puedes andar diciendo que Anna es una basura de escritora y que no vas a borrar lo que le has plagiado…eso no se hace…¿Qué piensan ustedes chicas?....

* * *

_**El juicio: Primera parte.**_

— ¿Señorita Isabella Swan?-pregunto la juez.

—Si, aquí estoy-conteste con voz tímida.

— ¿Lauren Swan?-volvió a preguntar.

—Aquí-dijo la voz envenenada de mi tía.

—Okey, prosigamos, La señorita Isabella Swan mejor conocida como Bella Swan menor de edad, representada por el Licenciado Jacob Black demanda a su tía y tutora Lauren Swan, representada por la Licenciada Jessica Stanley por; Maltrato físico, psicológico, intento de asesinato, daños a la moral, abuso sexual, homicidio de las victimas Charlie Swan y su esposa René Swan…Aparte se le unen los delitos de intento de asesinato contra la familia Cullen y la señorita Rosalie Hale de 18 años de edad…dichos estos cargos señor Black seria tan amable de explicar los cargos de su cliente contra la señora Lauren Swan…-pido en voz autoritario la juez.

—Si su señoría-acepto Jacob levantándose y dirigiéndose al frente de todos-su señoría, audiencia, como ven vengo a representar legalmente a al Señorita Isabella Swan…quien ha sido victima de una vida de infierno creada por mi contrincante la señorita Lauren Swan…su tía quien se suponía que tenia la custodia de Bella, ahora creo que a usted su señoría y a la audiencia le gustaría que aclare desde el principio…desde los padres de Bella…

"Bueno Bella nacida el 13 de setiembre de 1987 hija de René y Charlie Swan, los cuales perdieron la vida en un muy sospechoso accidente en su avión que muy sospechosamente tenia daños en su motor…daños que nunca se justificaron por lo que se tomo por definido que había sido intento de suicidio contra los señores Swan pero no intento porque lo lograron…y nunca se encontró quien hasta ahora que la culpable ha confesado a Isabella y a Rosalie su crimen…Si recuerdan bien René y Charlie Swan murieron en 1997 por lo que pequeña Isabella tenia solo diez años…inmediatamente se le dio la custodia como dictaba el testamento de Charlie a su hermana menor la señorita Lauren…"

—Bueno eso nos aclara el primer punto prosiga -dicto la juez

.

—Bien desde quedo en manos de su tutora fue golpeada, insultada, maltratada, abusando de ella psicológica y físicamente…luego después la señora Lauren paso a tomar navajas u objetos punzantes para usar contra la pequeña esto empezó desde los ocho años ¿Creen ustedes que esta señora si es que así se le puede llamar debes estar suelta por ahí dañando a defensas personas?-grito Jacob lo ultimo.

—¡¡¡¡OBJECION!!!!-grito Jessica-el señor Black esta dando acusaciones de un modo muy grosero hacia mi cliente-dijo furiosa.

—Objeción denegada-dijo la juez muy enojada-Prosiga.

—Bien ahora…vamos en la parte del abuso sexual, en este esta involucrado el señor Mike Newton novio de la señora Lauren aquí presente…parece que esta se entero que la menor de edad Isabella tenia tres meses de embarazo lo cual no se lo había comunicado por miedo a su reacción…al descubrirlo Lauren le tendió una emboscada a Isabella al llegar al departamento después de abofetearla, patearla, entre otros se vio con la descares de indicarle a su novio que la violara…Mike abuso físicamente de Isabella aparte que toco todo su cuerpo y sus partes mas privadas pero no pudo llegar a penetrarla ya que el señor Edward Cullen llego a tiempo…La señorita Isabella casi pierde los bebes...

— ¿Cómo los bebes?-pregunto la juez mas enojada aun.

—Son mellizos.

—Muy bien gracias Jacob ¿queda otra parte que aclarar?.

—Si, ya que después, de que mi cliente fue llevado a emergencias mi contrincante se disfrazó de enfermera he intento matarla en eso llego la señorita Hale-la cual estaba muy grave hace una semana-y le disparo en su pecho…también le disparo al señorita Cullen pero esta en la pierna…por lo que mi cliente como defensa propia tuvo un encuentro de vida o muerte con su tía y tuvo que disparar…-resumió Jacob muy complacido.

—Señorita Jessica ¿seria tan amable de exponer su defensa contra las acusaciones de su contrincante?.

—Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que mi cliente estaba bajo efectos de medicamentos y alcohol cuando abusaba de la menor por lo que no tenia la razón para ver lo que hacia-¿Cómo si Lauren nunca en su vida tomaba? Pensé-segundo no hay pruebas de que justamente mi cliente fue el que causo o que se declaro culpable de la muerte de su hermano y su esposa… Isabella fue muy irresponsable al no decirle a su tía nada sobre su embarazo por lo que mi cliente hablo con ella pero esta se puso violenta así que la señorita Lauren utilizo las bofetadas…Mike si es culpable de todo lo que se ha declarado pero no porque mi cliente se lo ordenase…

—¡¡¡OBJECION!!!-replico enfadado Jacob-se supone que aquí se debe presentar nada mas que la verdad y todo sabemos que Lauren no toma.

—Objeción aceptada, señorita Jessica voy a dejar que usted prosiga pero créame su testimonio es muy falso e irreal como para que me convenza.

—Aun así me gustaría decir que mi cliente es inocente…eso es todo.

—Vamos a un recesó de 30 minutos y cuando vuelvan la señorita Isabella presentara su testimonio…-dijo y se fue…

Yo estaba muy asustada estando ahí en esa pequeña con Lauren a poca distancia…

Pero la verdad me daba cólera que Jessica pudiera inventar tantas cosas, sabiendo que todo lo que había vivido era verdad que Lauren lo hacia por gusto no por "Ebriedad"…

Salimos de la sala y decidí ir sola al baño…pero me di cuenta que había sido un grave error…

—Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...la maldita zorra de Isabella-dijo Lauren cuando se cerro la puerta…

—Lauren no quiero discutir…dejemos las cosas como están por favor-le rogué, ya se soy una cobarde y una idiota porque aunque me había echo todo eso la quería era mi tía…quisiera o no…

—Cállate…sabes que yo no quería estar aquí, pero ahora me alegro…así que mejor evitémonos conversaciones-me dijo para luego darme una cachetada…bien dada-Adiós Isabelita…-dijo y se marcho…

No puede hacer más que dejarme caer al suelo, sentarme en indio, ya que no me podía sentar abrazándome las piernas, y empezar a llorar….llorar por Lauren eso si nunca lo había ello, lloraba porque ella era la única persona de mi familia que me quedaba y era la culpable de mis desgracias sinceramente no se ¿Qué le hice? Eso es lo que mas me pregunto…

Salí del baño con la mejilla hinchada y roja por la cachetada que me dio Lauren, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que nadie se diera cuenta de este detalle…en fin camine un poco…y lo que vi me sorprendió tanto…creo que pude escuchar como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos…escuchar como mi corazón dejaba de latir…

Edward…se estaba besando con la abogada de Lauren ¡¡Con Jessica!!, no podía creerlo…estaba inmóvil creo que ni siquiera respire…hasta que olas de odio y dolor hablaron por mi…

—¡¡¡Bravo!!!, que lindo espectáculo-dije con odio….

Edward separo a Jessica mirándola con odio y me vio a mi todo nervioso…mientras que la chica me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante…

—Bella, amor esto no es lo que parece-dijo intentando abrasarme…

—Ah no, no la besabas...¡¡¡Vete al Diablo Edward!!!, soy una idiota por confiar en ti, mírate a ti un súper Dios griego y a mi una chica insípida, además para recalcar embarazada…no te quiero volver a ver Edward…aléjate de mi-le grite sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que no tardaron en salir…

—Bella no me puedes hacer esto-me dijo con los ojos con lagrimas.

—Ah, no pues mírame-le dije e intente irme pero el me agarro…

—Suéltame Cullen.

—Bella, ella me beso, debes escucharme-me suplico pero sabía que en este momento me dolía mucho el corazón y tenia que alejarme de ahí para no desmoronarme delante de él y de Jessica…

—Adiós-fue lo único que le dije para irme de ahí y buscar a alguien que me consolara, pero no encontraba a Alice ni a ningún Cullen que no fuese Edward…ahora será verdad que estaba sola…

Pero creo que la reacción que tuve estuvo mal ¿o no?...es que no se que hacer…aparte de llorar y parecer magdalena…¿Y si ella lo beso? ¿Y si fue el? Ay no…a mi me va a dar algo…¿Qué hago?...

Mi mente no podía mas, al igual que mis piernas las cuales me temblaban y aunque corría tratando de alejarme…llegue a una oficina la cual estaba vacía…entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté ahí…de nuevo en indio llorando…mientras mi mente vagaba en la imagen de el con Jessica…

Flash Back

—Me heriste Edward…-le grite…

Llevábamos mas de dos semanas conociéndonos y el me había tratado como su fuera su enemiga y yo nada le había echo…no comprendía y de feria mis papas se habían muerto y mi tía me había sacado de mi antigua escuela para venir a esta no era justo…

—Perdón…Bella fue porque simplemente no te quería conocer…perdóname de verdad…quiero ser tu amigo…-me dijo sinceramente…

—No se Edward no quiero que me humilles o me lastimas de nuevo…-le dije sintiendo que mis lagrimas corrían-no quiero que nadie me lastime nunca mas, Edward tu no me conoces no comprendes, yo no quería esto, yo quiero a mi mama a mi papa y se que nunca mas estarán a mi lado…

— ¿Por qué?-me dijo intrigado…

—Porque murieron…-solté con dolor…

—Bella perdón, de corazón, te juro te prometo, por mi vida y mi corazón, que nunca mas are algo para lastimarte…nunca te humillare ni nada…nunca te heriré mas solo confía en mi, por favor….quiero cuidarte.-me dijo abrazándome.

— ¿Es una promesa y un compromiso?-pregunte….

—Si.

Y desde ese día nos llevábamos mejor hasta que nos hicimos mejores amigos, inseparables…lo cual era bueno porque yo también me llevaba con su hermana y su hermano…aparte de sus otros amigos…Rosalie y su mellizo Jasper…

Fin del Flash…

Mis lagrimas bañaron mis lagrimas como si estuviera lloviendo, ese recuerdo me dolía tanto, saber su promesa, aparte no solo esa si no la de amarme eternamente…que bien Edward rompió dos promesas que yo apreciaba mucho…ahora si no se que hacer…no tengo a nadie, no tengo nada…quisiera morir…morir y que se acabe de una ves por todas esta pesadilla….

Jessica Pov:

Cuando Isabella se fue Edward me pego una gritada cosa que no me importo y luego se fue corriendo ha buscarla…yo simplemente me acomode el traje y me dirigí a hablar con Lauren…

—Muy bien Lauren págame-ordene.

— ¿Lo besaste? ¿Bella los vio?-pregunto con excitación en la voz y en los ojos…

—Si por cierto lo mando al diablo…¿me pagas?-recordé.

—Claro son los cien dólares mejor gastados…ahora si vamos a ver que hace bellita la huerfanita, ¿brindamos?-pregunto ofreciéndome un whisky..

—Claro-y así empezamos a tomar y a reírnos de Bella.

Yo no tenía nada contra de ella pero muy sinceramente…me daba cólera que ella siendo tan insignificante se ligara a alguien como Edward Cullen, ósea un súper papito…La verdad también la veo como una mosquita muerta además una plata extra no me venia nada mal…

* * *

Chicas se que me van a querer matar por eso o que tal vez las tomo por sorpresa; ¿pensaron que los problemas habían acabado? Pues no créanme tengo algunas sorpresas mas hasta que termine este fic y empiece con la secuela pregunto lo mismo ¿Quieren secuela? De verdad tengo preparado mucho, más drama, más suspenso, más amor, mas obstáculos…les prometo qué les gustara en fin…

Ahí tienen chicas el Jessica pov ahora…¿quieren conocer la versión de Edward? Pues si, si quieren esperen el otro capi…chicas las quiero muchísimo cuídense y ¿Reviews?....jajaja porfa su opinaos es importante….

HERMANAS CULLEN LAS ADORO SON TODO PARA MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Ella me beso

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER a mi me pertenece la historia…._

_En el capitulo pasado quedamos en:_

_Cuando Isabella se fue Edward me pego una gritada cosa que no me importo y luego se fue corriendo ha buscarla…yo simplemente me acomode el traje y me dirigí a hablar con Lauren…_

_—Muy bien Lauren págame-ordene._

_— ¿Lo besaste? ¿Bella los vio?-pregunto con excitación en la voz y en los ojos…_

_—Si por cierto lo mando al diablo…¿me pagas?-recordé._

_—Claro son los cien dólares mejor gastados…ahora si vamos a ver que hace bellita la huerfanita, ¿brindamos?-pregunto ofreciéndome un whisky.._

_—Claro-y así empezamos a tomar y a reírnos de Bella._

_Yo no tenía nada contra de ella pero muy sinceramente…me daba cólera que ella siendo tan insignificante se ligara a alguien como Edward Cullen, ósea un súper papito…La verdad también la veo como una mosquita muerta además una plata extra no me venia nada mal…_

* * *

_Edward pov:_

Tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejarla ir así de fácil, a ella…a mis hijos, pensé en hablar con ella en la sala en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el juicio, pero Jacob me informo que Bella, había pedido a la juez continuar dentro de 3 días, pues se sentía mal por el embarazo y que la juez le había concedido lo solicitado….

En ese momento no pensaba bien, así que me sorprendí al tener una buena idea, llamar a Alice…

-Alo-dijo su voz.

-Alice ¿Dónde esta Bella?-fue mi saludo.

-En donde crees _idiota_ Edward Anthony Cullen te quiero pero a veces me pregunto como puedes ser tan _entupido_-dijo Alice casi gritando.

-Alice ella me beso a mi no alrevés, sabes que amo a Bella, nunca la engañaría…-dije un poco frustrado ante la situación.

-Lo se, lo se, ahora que me explicas…por cierto, Bella esta recogiendo sus cosas empacando maletas y todo, ahora te tocara contarle lo sucedido-dijo ese demonio que tengo de hermana para después cortar la llamada.

No dude y me dirigí al estacionamiento para coger mi coche he ir a detener a mi amada…Alice tenia razón, es que las cosas pasaron tan rápidas que no pude detener a Jessica porque me tomo fuera de base*, no me lo esperaba…

En poco tiempo llegue a mi casa al entrar todos me miraron con odio y cuando digo todos, incluyo a mi madre y a mi padre…

-¿Y Bella?-pregunte.

-Arriba-dijo ¿Rosalie? Y esa cuando había llegado.

-Adelantamos el vuelo, queríamos verlos-aclaro Emmett.

-Mira Edward, soy la menos indicada para decirte algo sobre Bella, pero en este momento no puedo evitar decirte ¡¡¡QUE HAGAS ALGO PARA QUE NO SE MARCHE!!!-grito lo ultimo…

-Ya se que haré pero necesitare que sigan mi plan-dije a todos.

Estos asintieron y al explicarles empezaron a hacer todo, Emmett fue por rosas…al parecer solo consiguió cien ramos…Esme decoro la casa con las rosas, Alice y Rosalie subieron a ver cuanto le faltaba a Bella, Carlisle, me ayudo a bajar de Internet, notas de la melodía que tocaría…y yo bueno yo me senté en mi piano esperando a que el show comenzara…

Pasaron dos horas y escuche donde se iniciaba mi plan…

-Bella, no te puedes ir así, aclara las cosas con mi hermano-escuche decir a Alice…siguiendo mi plan al parecer mi Bella ya estaba bajando…

-No el esta muy contento con su abogadita, por mi que se pudra-dijo Bella y luego soltó un sollozo.

-Bella, es el papa de tus hijos-recordó Rosalie.

-Era, lo dejo de ser al engañarme con Jessica…ahora son mis hijos, seré padre y madre para ellos, no necesitamos a Edward para poder estar bien-aclaro Bella, entre sollozos, esas palabras ella no sabia el daño que me hacían al tal punto que estoy seguro que se me salieron dos lagrimas….

-Al menos déjame ayudarte con las maletas-dijo Rosalie…

Rosalie y Alice bajaron con una maleta cada una, eso me indico que ha Bella no le faltaba mucho para bajar… inicie la melodía.

**(N/A: **_**los * serán de las estrofas de la canción: Se Te Olvido de Kalimba)**_

Había escogido esta canción porque decía lo que sentía en mi corazón por ella…empecé a tocar las notas en mi piano y empecé a cantarla…

_*El tiempo nos desconoció,_

_Nos apagó el corazón,_

_¿Dónde escondió todo ese amor?,_

_No entiendo.*_

Para ese entonces, Bella estaba en la ultima grada, agarrandose el vientre que estaba ya bastante abultado…Se veía tan hermosa…no la podía dejar ir.

_*Ensordeció mi respiración,_

_Se me escapó dentro de tu voz,_

_Ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo.*_

Vi que ha ella le empezaron ha salir lagrimas, que la mano que depositaba en su vientre estaba al lado de su cuerpo, estaba inmóvil….

_*Después de todas las estrellas_

_Con que te abrigué_

_Esa noche blanca y serena_

_Que se fue entre tu piel tal vez._

_¿A donde fue?*_

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,_

_Se te olvidó que el cielo cae a chachos si no estás,_

_Se te olvidó qué siento en mi interior,_

_Un eco que no puede hablar.*_

Bella lentamente se acerco a mi y se sentó al lado mío. Toda su hermosa carita estaba bañada en lagrimas…me dio una pequeña mirada…sus orbes chocolate mostraban dolor…

*_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,_

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero mas,_

_Se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,_

_Mi vida se empezó apagar._

_Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar._

_Aunque me trague el dolor,_

_y trate de esconder mi amor,_

_aunque me haga el fuerte hoy, te extraño._

_Me quedo ciego se escapó el color,_

_ya no me toca ahora más el sol,_

_cada latido dice aun, te amo. *_

Escuche como Bella empezó a sollozar, y lo que mas me dolía es que ella lloraba por mi culpa, me sentía la peor de las personas, la herí y lo peor es que rompí mi promesa…o en si una parte…

_*Después de todas las estrellas_

_con que te abrigué_

_esa noche blanca y serena_

_que se fue entre tu piel tal vez._

_¿A donde fue?_

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,_

_se te olvidó que el cielo cae a chachos si no estás,_

_se te olvidó qué siento en mi interior,_

_un eco que no puede hablar._

_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,_

_se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero mas,_

_se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,_

_mi vida se empezó apagar._

_Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar*_

Al terminar, no pude evitar, abrazarla…abrazarla y besarla…Bella me correspondio el beso pero me separo…

-Edward, no puedo…no quiero ser la otra…además, tu no tienes ningun compromiso conmigo-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Te Amo.

Se paro y agarrro su bolsa de mano para irse, empezo a despedirse de Rosalie y Alice…

-Bella, ella me beso, nunca rompería mi promesa, nunca te heriría, eres mi vida, escuchaste la canción, eso es lo que te significas para mi, no puedes irte y llevarte mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma y mis hijos…Isabella, sin ti ya no querré vivir mas, sin ti mi vida se desmorona, sin ti simplemente no me importa nada ni mi familia…Nos es que no me importen pero estan primero mi familia, la familia que me ha costado formar…la que tengo a tu lado con mis dos pequeños, Te amo y no te puedo dejar ir, sin ti no tengo nada, amor eres el centro de mi universo, mi mundo gira entorno a ti-ha Bella le corrían las lagrimas por las mejillas.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dio vuelta quedando en dirección a la puerta, ahí me di cuenta que se iría, las lagrimas mías no se hicieron esperar, sentía como ella me arrancaba el corazón y lo llevaba en sus maletas…

Me senté frente a mi piano con la cabeza gacha, esperando a que el amor de mi vida se marchara…

No se en que momento, escuche que algo se cayo, era un sonido como de un bolso, la verdad poco me importo…escuche unos pequeños pasos venir a mi, pero tampoco le tome mucha importancia, hasta que sentí que una delicada mano tocaba mi cabello, era ella…

Levante la vista y la vi sonreírme con sus orbes felices, yo puse la cabeza delicadamente en su abultado vientre, mientras que ella despeinaba cada vez mas mi cabello cobrizo…la amaba.

-No sabes cuanto te amo-dijo ella rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

- Y tu por lo visto no sabes lo mucho que te amo y que eres todo para mi, por lo tanto nunca, escúchame bien mi Bella nunca te engañaría

* * *

Se que es corto siii pero Dios lo tenia que dejar ahi, porque bueno como anuncie ya son los ultimos capitulos de esta historia, y bueno quiero alargarselo un poco mas jajajaja XP estoy loca si lo se, pero hey no vamos a negar que me quieren asi XD

Bueno chicas!!! de verdad voten en mi Poll qeu se encuentra en mi perfile a ver si quieren secuela si o no, se preguntaran porque he durado tanto en actualisar bueno simplemente porque 4 chicas botaron que no querian secuela entonces se me fue la inspiracion pido porfavor que me digan porque es que no quieren secuela es que acaso no les gusta la historia???.. Bien en fin yo me despido y las dejo con mi tipica pregunta: Edward y Bella podran ser feliz de aqui en adelante???, Lauren ira presa???.y Mike que?, jajaj bueno con eso las dejo en suspenso otra vez muaa las quiero y chicas, hasta que no llegue a los 300 reviews no actualiso XD ... es uqe en el otro capitulo casi ni me dejaron reviews me tienen abandonada T_T..jajajaj bye cuidencen dios las bendiga

Duendecillo Cullen Vulturi

(Sharon Cullen Hale)


	17. Confía en mi Final

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER a mi me petenece solo la historia...

* * *

_**

Confía en mí

¿Me sentí culpable?..Si, más por todo lo que pensé de él, estaba feliz de que Edward me amará, pero como siempre la felicidad de esta pobre chica, no puede durar mucho..Todo paso muy rápido, no me dio mucho tiempo. Edward besó mi cuello y me miro a los ojos, ¿Porqué se me tenia que olvidar ese detallito?. Si ya me acordé porque andaba de estupida, desconfiando del hombre que amo…

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?-Sus ojos de tiernos, pasaron a molestos.

-¿A mí?-Bravo Bella, mas tonta no puedes ser ¡Claro que a ti!.

-Isabella ¿Qué te paso?-Su tono me estremeció, era un tono seco, molesto y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

-Me golpeé con una puerta-Ja!, eso ni el siego mas siego te lo creé, ¿Por qué le mientes?.

-¿Bella?-reprochó.

-Lauren…me…abofeteó-dije sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Por qué me mientes?-Lo reprochó en un tono que me hirió, me dolió a como me lo dijo, me levante de su regazo y me puse frente a él.

-Por qué te vi muy ocupado besando a Jessica-Nunca le había dicho algo así, al momento de decirlo, me arrepentí-Edward lo sien…-comencé.

-Yo trato de darte todo Bella, te amo y todo, pero estoy cansado de que no me cuentes nada, de que dudes de mi amor, si tanto desconfías…-se callo inmediatamente.

-Si tanto desconfió ¿Qué?-lo animé a terminar su frase.

-Nada.

-Edward, te explico por última vez, cuando paso eso, al salir te vi con Jessica por eso no te conté.

-¿Y tú pensabas decírmelo no?-Su voz era fría y su sarcasmo, era hiriente.

-Pues no me ibas a preguntar ¿no?.

-Isabella te lo pregunte y me mentiste-me miro a los ojos un poco mas calmado.

-Perdón-fue todo lo que le pude decir, me senté en su regazo y lo abrace.

-Te amo, pero no quiero que me mientas-me beso tiernamente…

-Te lo prometo-le aseguré…

No volvimos a discutir luego de eso, en unas semanas tuvimos que volver a retomar el juicio. Me estresaba, odiaba tener que ir a ver las mentiras y las miradas de Lauren pero que podía hacer…aparte me ponía del demonio que Jessica le tirará miradas a Edward...

-Señorita Lauren, llevamos casi un mes de juicio y de su boca solo han salido mentiras-la juez y su tono me estremecía aparte se notaba que estaba cansada de esto.

-¡¡¡Pero es verdad!!!-él gritó de Lauren se escucho por toda la estancia.

-Lauren Swan bajé la voz.

-Eres un estorbo Isabella, debí matarte con tus padres-me quedé helada al igual que todos al escuchar eso, al parecer a Lauren se le subieron los zumos y dijo la verdad.

-Dicho eso por parte de ella…-comenzó Jacob con una sonrisa burlona y satisfactoria.

-Este caso esta cerrado, Lauren Swan…esta condenada a cadena cincuenta años de prisión, eso se cumple y se acaba.-la juez estaba que echaba humos.

-Juro que te mató Bella-aseguró Lauren.

-Una palabra más y te doy cadena perpetua, llénensela por favor-dos policías agarraron a Lauren de los brazos y se la llevaron.

-Ahora, creo que tendrás que saber, que iras a una casa hogar…

-Señora Juez, si no es mucho pedir mi esposa y yo queremos la patria potestad de la menor de edad Isabella Swan-me voltie a mirar a Carlisle.

-Isabella, ¿Le parece?-solo pude asentir con la cabeza, estaba en shock por todo.

-Bueno entonces, se cierra la sesión y el caso, los tutores serán Carlisle y Esme Cullen-dicho eso nos empezamos a levantar, mire a Jacob y lo abrasé agradeciéndole su ayuda.

Edward pov:

Miré a Bella abrazar a Jacob y me dio tanto coraje que me acerqué a ellos para interrumpir.

-¿Interrumpo?-me encontraba cruzado de brazos, levantando una ceja.

Bella soltó el abrazo de Jacob y me abrazo a mi, correspondí su abrazó…era imposible no sentir celos, pero por lo menos debía tratar de disimularlos…

Luego de eso decidimos ir todos a la casa-cuando digo todos incluyo a Jacob-luego del almuerzo, todos nos sentamos en el sillón a ver televisión, Bella estaba en mis brazos, una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro al igual que en el mío, porque al fin tendría a mis hijos y a mi Bella a salvo…Por fin seriamos felices…

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella-le sonrió Carlisle.

-Bienvenida hija-Eme la abrazo y se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

Porque ahora éramos una familia y no dejaría que nadie la destruyera…

_Fin_

* * *

Bueno así concluyo esta Historia, chicas por lo menos 100 reviews mas no?, jajaja no solo bromeo aunque si me gustaría.

Chicas decidí que siiii haré secuela!!!!*dando saltitos* así que esperenla de verdad prometanmen que seguiran la secuela, hay me siento tan triste de terminar esta parte de la historia :D, porque resibi muchísimo apoyo, creo que mejor lo termino aquí y empiezo secuela porque la idea principal de esta parte era el maltrato de Lauren ahora tendremos nuevos y antiguos enemigos :D bueno me despido y dejen review porfiss….

P.D:Las invito a leer mis otras historias y a mi original xD

http:// www . fictionpress . com /s/2779316/1/Como_se_cura_una_herida


End file.
